Falling
by lady-warrioress
Summary: Slade's new plot takes a strange turn when Hiei comes through the portal. As Raven begins to develope feelings for Hiei he disappears as Slade also takes an interest in him. Will Raven be able to save her new friend? Raexhie REVIEWS WELCOME
1. Stranger from Another Dimension

CHAPTER 1 THE STRANGER FROM ANOTHER DIMENSION

_... but before he could deliver the death blow he was blinded by a swooshing spray of water._

_Kara saw the glittering body of the dragon blow Einon from view as he landed between them and the king. His wings swooped up and he roared. She heard Einon's scream and then..._

_**Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

Raven looked up from her copy of _Dragon Heart _and glared at her closed door. Why was it that everytime she was reading a good book someone had to interrupt her? She might as well put up a DO NOT DISTURB sign whenever she wanted to be left alone but she doubted anyone would read it anyway.

With a small groan she set the book down and walked over to the door. She put her hand on the knob and opened it slightly. A green face stared back at her.

"Hey, Raven," Beastboy said cheerfully. "Want to Play Super Smash Brothers Melee with me and Cyborg? We'll let you be Mewtwo."

"No," she said flatly.

"But," he began to protest.

"I said no!" she said again then closed her door.

Beastboy shouted something at the closed door but she didn't understand what he'd said or bother asking. All she did was go back to her bed, pick up her book, sit back down, and start to read.

_... She heard Einon's scream and then saw him splashing through the water towards his mount. He strumbled into his saddle and, wheeling his horse, looked upon the dragon and shivered, quaking in fear. Draco seemed to shiver too and dropped his wings with a gasp as Einon..._

Suddenly sirens began blaring. Raven groaned and set down her book as she heard Robin's voice shout. "Titans, let's move!"

Realizing she would just have to finish the book later she marked her page and set it on her bed. Then she rushed out of her room, lest she be left behind.

* * *

Meanwhile in another dimension and place called the Demon World or the _Makai_ a fire and ice demon named Hiei was patroling the forest, searching for an aggressive demon, Mukuro, his closest friend next to Kurama, had told him about. This particular demon didn't care one bit about the rules that had recently been laid down concerning human world and Demon World. Because it posed at a threat and couldn't be persuaded otherwise it had to be disposed off. Hiei just wished he didn't have to do it. _Fighting some demon fool is just a waste of my time, _he thought as he walked through the forest. _Why couldn't they have chosen someone else to do it?_

By then he'd reached a clearing. He stopped in his tracks when he saw someone dressed in a black flowing dress staring at the sky expectantly. From what he could see from where he was standing it looked like a woman.

He chose to ignore the skywatching wench and proceeded to keep walking. The woman must have heard him because she looked in his direction with dead black eyes and smirked.

Hiei stopped dead in his tracks at the look she had given him. "What's that look for?" he demanded.

She turned to him and put her hands on her hips. Hiei noticed she wore a very reveiling top but didn't pay it any mind. His eyes stayed on her pale chalky face. "You've come to kill me, have you not?" she asked him, still smirking.

Just the tone of her voice got on his nerves. "It depends," he said. "Who are you?"

The woman laughed then suddenly expanded. Her dead black eyes glowed blood red and her voice became deeper as her body took on the form of a dragon. "I am the demon who wants to destroy Human World!"

Hiei instantly drew his sword. Maybe he was going to have some sort of challenge after all. "Not if I can help it," he said.

The dragon laughed then came down at him with its mouth wide open.

* * *

The Teen Titans drove through the city until they found the person responcible for the trouble. As they got out of their car and looked up they saw a familiar standing on top of a skyscaper. 

"Slade," Robin exclaimed, recognizing the villian even though he was high up.

Slade recognized them too especially Robin. "Hello, Titans," he said in his soft emotionless voice.

"What are you up to now?" Robin demanded.

Slade held something up for them to see. He pressed down on a button that was on the device and a huge portal in the sky opened up. "I was thinking of bringing in some new friends for you to play with," he said. "This portal leads to another dimension. If I leave it open long enough a demon is sure to come out."

"Not if we can help it!" Robin shouted, pulling out his staff. "Titans, go!"

* * *

Hiei jumped back as the dragon burst up an inferno that set a row of trees ablaze. He retaliated with a sword blow to its flank. When he did this the dragon demon tried to eat him. The smaller demon jumped back, narrowly avoiding those razor sharp teeth. He was about to come at her again when the sky above them suddenly opened into a spirling vortex. 

Hiei froze and stared at the portal. _What is this?  
_The dragon seemed to know what it ment. She flapped her huge wings and flew toward the portal, laughing madly.

Hie watched her go for a few seconds then shouted. "No, you don't!" before he jumped into the air after her.

The two reached the portal at the same time and both were sucked in before it closed.

* * *

Raven, Starfire, and Beastboy were the first Titans to reach Slade and began having it out with him. Robin and Cyborg, being unable to fly, ran inside to take the elevator. As always they were having a hard time fighting him but there was no way they were going to give up. They had to get that remote away from him and close the portal before anything came out of it. 

"Raven," Slade said as he avoided a water tower that she'd thrown at him with her dark powers. "Surely you have better aim than _that_."

"I'd have better aim if you stood still!" she countered throwing a ladder at him next.

Slade avoided the ladder and was about to comment but a noise from above caused him to look up. Raven, Starfire, and Beastboy, wondering what he saw, also looked into the sky. They saw something coming out of the portal. Two things actually. One was huge and the other was much smaller. The two figures looked like they were in the middle of a heated battle as they fell toward earth.

"What is that?" Starfire asked, staring at the fighting firgures.

Raven noticed Slade was also preoccupied by the fighters. Seeing her chance she raised her arms and began the spell. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthose!"

A giant black bird rose up behind her and came at the villain. Slade noticed the bird but before he could do anything about it the spell hit him, causing him to drop the remote. He and the device went in different directions. Since the remote was no longer in his hands the portal closed but the two figures in the sky remained, keeping their crash course for earth.

* * *

Hiei kept his eyes on the dragon and they fought. Because of that he was unaware that he was falling or that there was a city below him. As he slashed at the dragon she slashed back. This time she didn't miss. He grunted in pain as her left claw contacted with his chest and cut a huge bloody gash in it. Grabbing his side he slashed at her and cut off her left claw. The dragon screamed at slashed at him with her right claw. He didn't see it until it was too late amd the claw sliced into his face. 

He screamed in agony as blood spurted out of his forehead and he felt the claw dig into his Jagan eye, which was hidden under a white band of cloth. Wailing, he fell back and smashed into the building where the Titans had gathered, watching.

Starfire let out a yelp as Hiei crashed to her feet. The demon didn't even notice her as he got back up and glared at the dragon. It was coming at him, it's chest totally exposed.

Seeing his chance he jumped at her and plunged his sword into her chest. The dragon let out a gurgled shriek then died, its huge body pitching backward and falling to the ground with Hiei still on her.

* * *

Robin and Cyborg had reached the top of the building in time to see everything happen. They'd also seen Hiei kill the dragon. "Let's see if he's all right," Robin said to his friends. "Come on."

* * *

The dragon's body smashed into the ground, creating a cloud of dust. Hiei choked on the dust and shiethed his sword hacking as he fought his way to cleaner air. When the dust settled and he could see again he saw five figures of different sizes coming toward him. 

_Not more, _he thought reaching for his sword.

Hiei'd arm missed the sword and fell back to his side. He panted heavily as the ground lurched under him. Through blurred vision he saw the figures were closer now but didn't seem agressive. The one in the middle asked. "Are you all right?"

The demon couldn't answer. His eyes shut and he swayed slightly backwards before he lost his balance and fell to the pavement, his back landing with a splotch in a pool of blood that immediately began to suround him.

* * *

"Is he all right?" Starfire asked as she Raven and Beastboy leaned over the senseless demon. 

"I don't know," Robin said. "But I think we should take him back to the tower. Maybe he'll be able to tell us something about that portal." he looked at Cyborg. "Do you think you can carry him?"

"No problem," Cyborg said leaning down and easily picking the demon up and slinging him over his shoulder.

Robin looked at his friends. "Let's go."

As the others headed back to the car Raven noticed something on the ground. Curious, she walked over to it and picked it up. It was the remote Slade had used to open the portal.

_Hmm, _she thought.

"Raven!" Beastboy called. She looked up. "You coming?" he asked from the car.

"Yeah," she said stuffing the remote into her cape. "I'm coming." she walked over to the car and got inside.

_A/N_

_I admit it. This is my first Teen Titans fic as well as my first crossover fic. I am trying to keep everyone in character as best I can so I'm watching the shows to get them right. Heh. I hope you don't mind too much. If you liked the fic let me know. I'm trying something different so please tolerate me okay? I'm trying to make it seem as though Hiei's earth and demon world aren't in the same time and place. Kinda like parallel worlds or something just to be original. P.S. Please don't get upset about me putting Hiei in the story. It is a crossover fic after all. Hiei crossed over into the Teen Titan's world. Lol._

_I highly encourage reviews. I would really like to know what you think of it so far. Even if all you have to say is one word... _


	2. The Jagan

CHAPTER 2

On the way back to Titan's Tower the car suddenly filled with agonized screams. "What is that?" Robin asked from the front seat.

"It's this guy," Beastboy replied staring down at Hiei who lay on the floor of the car covered in his own blood. "All of a sudden he started screaming for no reason."

Another screamed filled the car, this one a word. "YUKINA!"

"Yukina?" Beastboy asked looking up at the others. "What's a Yukina?"

Robin didn't know and guessed that Hiei might be delirious. He looked at Cyborg who was driving and ordered. "Step on it!"

"I'm on it," Cyborg said, hitting the gas.

With tires squealing the car shot down the road.

* * *

When they reached the tower instead of taking Hiei to a room the Titans began to argue on _where_ to put him. "Let's put him in the living room," Beastboy suggested.

"We can't do that!" Cyborg said as Hiei screamed again. "If we put him in there his screaming will disrupt our games!"

"How can you even think of game videos right now when our new friend is injured?" Starfire demanded.

"Then where should we put him?" Beastboy demanded.

"We'll put him in Terra's room," Robin decided.

Beastboy didn't like that idea. "Are you crazy?" he demanded. "We can't put some screaming guy from another dimension in Terra's room!"

"What other choice do we have?" Robin asked of him, folding his arms.

"We could put him in your room," Beastboy shot back.

The two boys rested their foreheads together and growled. They looked like they were about to have it it right there and then. "How about we put him in _your_ room, BB?" Robin demanded.

Raven knew that this wasn't the time or place for that and immediately intervened. Using her dark powers she seperated the two. "We don't have time for this!" she told them. "This guy could be dying! We're putting him in Terra's room and no protests, Beastboy. I'm sure Terra won't mind."

"I'm sure she will," Beastboy shot back, feeling defensive for his blond friend. "I highly doubt Terra would want her room used by some creepy gothic dude who came out of the sky!"

"And I highly doubt she would be this inconsiderate toward an injured person," she told him.

"Are you saying I _don't_ care?"

"Friends," Starfire broke in. "Please wait until later to 'duke it out'. We have a wounded person with us and we need to put him somewhere quickly."  
"We'll put him in Terra's room," Robin made the final decision. He glanced at his green friend. "Sorry, Beastboy."

"Whatever," Beastboy said grouchily. "He just better not bleed all over the sheets."

Cyborg carried the screaming Hiei into Terra's room and set him down on the bed. "Now let us see what is wrong with him," Starfire said beginning to reach for Hiei's coat to take it off.

When her fingers touched his skin he went crazy. Screaming like a tormented soul in hell his hands shot up and started tearing at his hair and face. "My eye!" he screamed in fever. "MY EYE!"

Beastboy made a weird face as he and the other boys tried to hold the demon down before he hurt himself. "His eye?" he said. "There is nothing wrong with his eye."

"YUKINA!"

Raven, who had followed them into the room suddenly felt something coming from him (Hiei not Beastboy). It seemed as if his mind was suddenly linked with her own, as if they were somehow connected in some way. She could feel his pain and also saw something strange in her mind's eye. Something that her friends wouldn't understand but she could. It seemed as if he was telling her he wanted her to find it out and nobody else. She had no idea why but she felt she needed to. Right then and there.

Using her powers, blackness spread around the demon's body and held him still. "Thanks, Raven," Robin said giving her a greatful look.

"I'll take it from here," she said walking forward.

The others stared at her surprised. Did she actually _want_ to help out a total stranger? "Raven?" Robin said confused. "What do you mean?"

"Let me take care of him," she replied. "I think I know what's wrong with him. My powers will be able to hold him still so don't worry. You guys just go find out what Slade is planning next."

That was the magic word for Robin. "Right," he said nodding. He looked at the others. "Let's go."

Beastboy gave her a look before he followed the others out.

When Raven was sure they were gone she used her powers to remove his coat and shirt but also held him down. Her eyes grew large when she saw the deep bloody gash on his chest. It looked around eight inches long and three inches wide. It was big but didn't seemed to be bleeding much anymore. As she reached down to touch the wound Hiei screamed again and her attention was diverted to his face. She saw the bloody gash on his head but the bleeding seemed to be coming from the area covered by a white band of cloth covering his forehead.

_Something's wrong with his forehead, _she thought, leaning over him. _I have to look at it but... _she hesitated. _Why am I holding back? He's in pain. You have to find out what's wrong, Raven..._

Taking a deep breath she got ahold of herself and reached down to undo the band. When she pulled the band away she stared at Hiei's forehead in shock. "Oh my god! I can't believe it!"

On his forehead was a third eye. This one was an unnatural green color and seemed to be oozing more than blood. "A Jagan eye!" she stared at the ooze. "And it looks like it's been poisoned. No wonder he's in pain!"

Raven lifted her hand and a first aid kit materialized above it and plopped into her hand. As she rumaged through it her eyes stayed on the Jagan eye. She could tell it wasn't natural because when she'd seen his eyes they were blood red. This one should have been purple. She got the feeling that sometime in his life he'd had it implanted. She smeered something on a white piece of cloth. _But why? Why would he go through such a painful ordeal?_

Though Raven knew very little about the whole procedure she had read about it in quite a few books. Somehow the eye had to be inserted and attached to the sight part of the brain. The surgery, she'd read, was so painful most people would try to rip their own eyes out just to stop the pain. The only way to avoid that was to tie them down somehow and also, if the person doing the surgery had the proper tools, sedate the patient till everything was done.

Raven began to wonder how this stranger had done his. From what she could tell from his screams about his eye he had chosen to do it the painful way.

_At least it won't be much of a problem anymore, _she thought as she put the cloth over the eye and began to tie it to his forehead with a white piece of cloth. _This should draw out the poison and numb the pain. It should also calm him down and make him sleep more peacefully. _

Now that she was done with _that_ problem she turned her attention back to his other wound. Picking up the parakside (Sp?) she wetted a few cotton balls and used them to clean that out as well. When she was done she bandaged that wound as well and pulled the covers over his chest and left the room, only then realizing that he was no longer screaming bloody murder. She looked back at his now peaceful face and, removing the dark powers holding him down, realized he looked kinda cute...

Realizing what she was thinking she shook her head to remove the thought then turned off the light and left the room. She went into her own to meditate.

* * *

While Raven was treating Hiei's wounds her friends were all in the main room listening to the demon's screams of agony.

"Oh man," Beatsboy said as he covered his ears with his hands. "How long is he going to scream like that?"

"Maybe he swallowed a spiked Birithod when he fell," Starfire suggested. "I swallowed one once and I felt like my whole face was going to explode!"

"I don't think that's it, Star," Robin said tapping away at a computer. "I get the feeling it might be something else. Something worse."

"Worse like how?" Cyborg asked as he poked his head in the fridge, looking for the last piece of pie. "Like he got an electric shock on his brain or something?"

"I don't know," Robin admitted. "We'll just have to ask him when he wakes up."

"If he ever wakes up," Beastboy muttered.

The screaming stopped by then.

"Ahh," Beastboy sighed in relief, taking his hands off his ears. "Quiet!"

"Looks like Raven was finally able to calm him down," Robin commented looking toward the hallway.

"Should we check on him now?" Starfire asked.

"No," Robin said shaking his head. "We'll let him rest. When he's feeling better we'll talk to him."

_A/N_

_The dragon's one claw was poisoned._

_Please don't hurt me! Raven seemed to be the only person who would know what was wrong with him since she reads a lot. I don't know how far her powers can go mind wise so I guessed. I don't know much about the whole Jagan thing so I made some stuff up. I only know as much as I saw in the episodes of Hiei's life story and ep 23. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! Don't worry Hiei will be fine. It would be dumb to keep him like that. Anyway hope it was okay. If you don't like it please don't comment. Well I hope I kept them in character. Toodles!_


	3. First Impression

CHAPTER 3

Though Hiei was no longer in pain his mind was still battling with old memories made nightmarish thanks to the poison in his eye. He drempt of Yukina, his sister, running toward him, holding flowers and looking so happy. When he tried to call her name he discovered he had no voice. As he watched her come toward him he suddenly noticed two huge red eyes appear behind her then sickle-like hands.

He called to her again reached for his sword but found he still had no voice and didn't have a weapon. He watched helplessly as the demon screeched and Yukina turned to it, her eyes filling with fear. Wanting desperately to save her, he tried to run toward her but he couldn't move. All he could do was watch as the demon came down upon his sister with its sickle hands. The demon sliced into the ice maiden and as she fell flowers were blown everywhere in the breeze.

* * *

Hiei woke up screaming his sister's name. "YUKINA!" His blood red eyes searched around him for the demon but there weren't any demons and he wasn't in a field. He was in a bedroom. Flopping back down on the soft pillows he breathed heavily until he calmed down. _Only a dream, _he thought staring at the ceiling that looked like a starry sky. _Only a dream..._

Then he sat up again and looked around himself. He realized once again that he was in someone's bedroom. A window was to his left and he could just see the sun beginning to rise. Inside the room he saw a dresser with a silver heart shaped jewelbox on it. There wasn't much else in the room except a chair, a table, and the bed he was lying in.

_Where am I? _he thought, looking around. _How did I get here?_

Then, as he stared at the door, he had a hallucination of a strange red haired girl in a weird purple outfit come barging into the room and start chattering nonstop.

"Hello, friend," the girl said happily. "I hope you feel better." she grabbed up his clothes from the floor (A/N Raven left them there when she was done) and smiled at him. "Let me fix these with the machine ofsewing! You rest up and friend Raven will check on you in a few hours!"

Then she was gone.

Hiei sat there a moment staring at the after image of the girl then flopped back down on the bed and rested his arm on his forehead, only to remove it a second later when it began to hurt. The demon touched it gingerly and felt a bandage. When his other arm fell at his side he felt another bandage.

_What? _he thought, sitting up and looking at his chest. _How did? _He looked toward the door. _Did she? _He flopped down once again. _Man am I tired... _He closed his eyes again. _I'll figure it out later..._

_

* * *

_

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthose," Raven floated six inches above her bed, mediating.

As she tried to empty her mind of thought it began to fill more and more with images of that strange boy who had fallen from the sky. She couldn't figure it out, but there was something about him...

"Friend!" a perky voice exclaimed, throwing Raven out of her meditation.

Raven opened her eyes and glared at Starfire who had barged into her room uninvited. The red haired alien girl was grinning at Raven and holding an old looking sewing machine.

"Friend Raven," Starfire said walking forward. "I am in need of you assistance at threading the machine of sewing."

Raven stared at the machine. "Why do you need me to help you thread that?" she asked.

"Because I want to fix our new friend's clothes," Starfire replied, holding up Hiei's coat and shirt.

"Fine," Raven said using her powers to thread the machine. "There, now will you please get out of my room?"

* * *

Slade returned to the spot where he'd lost the remote to open the portal but, after an hour of searching, he found nothing. Well not exactly nothing, he found the corpse of the dragon still lying on the pavement with it's abdomine sliced open like a Thanksgiving turky. As he stared at the dragon he realized that the Titans would never do anything like this, they were too humain. _But if they didn't do it... _he remembered the second thing that had come out of the portal.

It had been much smaller but very powerful. If the smaller demon _had _done this it would make a very useful ally. But where was it now?

* * *

"Don't worry, you'll be all right," a dark figure was speaking to Hiei in his dreams. "Just hold still so I can see what is wrong..."

Something touched his forehead and he winced, making himself wake up again. As he sat up he saw that the sun had risen higher in the sky and was now above the horizen.

_Morning, _he thought as he stared at the big bright star. _But I still have no idea where I am..._

He slid out of the bed and his foot banged against something on the floor. When he looked down at it he saw it was his sword. Leaning over, he picked his weapon up and looked at it. _Well whoever brought me here wasn't smart enough to steal my weapon, _he thought.

Then he remembered the perky hallucination who had come into his room hours earlier. _Maybe it wasn't a hallucination after all..._

Suddenly he heard the door open. "You shouldn't be up yet," a voice said behind him.

He looked over his shoulder and watched someone come in.

This person wasn't the same one that had come in earlier. This one was also a girl but she was pale, even paler than him. She had dark purpleish hair and purpleish blue eyes. She wore a blue cape and a black leotard with a golden belt covered in shiny red stones wrapping around her waist. She held a book in her hand that had Japanese writing on it. She was also very pretty... not that he would notice that part... or so he thought.

"Who are you?" he asked, staring at her, eyeing her up and down and making sure she wasn't a threat.

"My name is Raven," the girl said in an emotionless voice.

"Raven?" the demon said as if trying out the name. He had never heard of anyone with that name before, especially not a purple haired girl in a black leotard, with a gold belt studded with red stones, that read books in Japanese. "What kind of name is that?"

Raven didn't like the way he asked the question. He sounded like he was making fun of her for being named Raven. She might have a weird name but he was the phsyco who had painfil tear your eyes out surgery just to have a fake eye implanted. Compared to that; her name was perfectly normal and he couldn't talk. The pale girl raised her hand and Hiei's coat and shirt appeared over it. She thrust the clothing at him and his fast reflexes made his left hand reach up and grab them before they hit his face.

She was surprise at how quick his reaction was but wasn't about to let _him_ know. All she said was. "It's the kind of name you give someone who doesn't like looking at a man's naked chest." Then felt stupid for saying that. He actually had a very nice chest, a whole lot better looking than even Robin's (not that _she_ would know) and this boy was about the same age if not a little older.

Hiei began putting his shirt ion as he eyed her in annoyance. "Shouldn't you not be watching then?" he asked.

"What?" she inquired taken by surprise by the question.

Hiei explained as he slipped on his shirt. "You said you don't like looking at naked chests yet you keep staring at me," he replied, his voice and face grouchy and annoyed. "And by the look on your face you don't look like you really mind. That makes you a liar."

Raven felt her cheeks burning. She;d been staring without realizing it. _Ooops... _So maybe she did but never realized it before.

_Stop that, Raven! _she barreted herself, still not bothering to get out of the room. _What is it with you lately? Yesterday you think his face looks cute and now you're saying you don't like looking at men's naked chests yet you don't look away!_

Hiei was still waiting for her to move. "Would you get out already?" he demanded. "I don't like being stared at when I'm getting dressed!"

"Oh... uhh...," Raven's face flared red as she backed out of the room. "Okay... fine..."  
When she was finally gone Hiei put on his coat and gingerly felt the bandage covering his jagan eye. _She did this. _He didn't know how he knew but he guested it was because of the book she had been holding. Though it had been a little hard to read he'd seen the title. _Legendary Objects of Great Power. _Under the title had been written. _Secrets and Facts About The Jagan._

So she knew about it and knew what it was. If she knew that much what else did she know?

Hiei let his hand drop to his side and wondered why he cared. Maybe it was because she'd used some sort of dark powers to materialize his clothes out of thin air.

_Dark powers, _he pondered as he wrapped his white scarf around his neck. _Interesting..._

_A/N_

_I think I spelled Jagan wrong..._

_I sorta got the dream idea from an Inuyasha episode where Sango's dreaming about her little brother and she's in a field. _

_So they might be a little OOC in this chapter. I tried my best. The only person I have an easy time getting their character right it Starfire. Don't hurt me! _


	4. Meeting The Others

CHAPTER 4

As Raven headed back to her room she thought about Hiei. _What was wrong with him? _she thought. _Why did he have to be so rude? He could have just said 'please' instead of getting angry. I wasn't even aware I was staring! He must like to make people feel stupid! I wonder if-_

"Friend!"" a voice behind her shouted.

Raven didn't even turn. She knew who it was just by the way they had spoken. "What, Starfire?" the pale girl asked looking over her shoulder.

"I see you have brought our new friend his clothes that I fixed with the machine of sewing," the alien girl said walking beside her.

How did _she_ know? "Yeah," Raven said looking at Star.

"Was he happy to recieve them?" the red head wanted to know.

"Thrilled," Raven said in a sarcastic voice.

The sarcasm went right over Starfire's head. "Glorius!" she exclaimed.

Raven stared at her bubbly friend a moment then adviced. "Best if you avoid him, though."

Starfire gave her a curious looked. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Raven stopped at her bedroom door and opened it. "It's just best if you do," she said before disappearing into her dark room.

Once inside she flopped onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. _So much for a first impression, _she thought, opening her book on the Jagan eye. _And I never even got to ask him how he got it._

_

* * *

_

Hiei stared out the big window in Terra's room, his full attention on the ocean and sky. His mind went through random worries, fears, memories, and happy times, like usual when he was alone, but mostly he wondered how he'd even gotten into that strange world. For some reason he couldn't exactly remember.

_How did I get here? _he asked himself. _What is this place anyway? Who is that strange girl with the dark powers? And why am I even wondering about her anyway?_

Just then the demon heard voices in the hall. Curious about who they might belong to, he looked over is shoulder and stared at the closed door as he listened.

"I'm telling you, Robin, the guy's probably a monster disguised as a human just to gain our trust!" a slightly annoying male voice was saying. "Once he get's that he'll show his true form and eat us!"

"You've been watching too much TV, Beastboy," another male voice said. "Why would he do that anyway? He was fighting that dragon when he came through the portal as was already seriously injured by the time we got to him! Do you think he did that on purpose? _I_ don't."

"Think what you will," that annoying voice said again. "But when he grows an extra set of arms and tries to eat you don't say I didn't tell you so!"

"Beastboy..."

The voices died away and Hiei looked back out the window. He knew they'd been talking about him and he also knew that whoever had that annoying voice was most definately never going to get on the demon's good side. If he ever met the fool he'd probably send the joker through a few walls just to make a point.

Just the thought caused him to let out a uncharacteristic laugh. He had to wonder what the person looked like. With a name like _Beastboy_ it could be anything!  
Hiei looked down at the floor where his sword was waiting for him. Whoever these people were they didn't seem like a threat. If they had been they would have stolen his weapon.

The demon walked over to the bed, picked up is sword, and headed to the door. It was time for him to meet the rest of the people who saved his life, even if one of them didn't trust him. He put his hand on the door and slid it open. He looked up and down the empty hall for a moment before he stepped out... and found himself knocked on the floor.

Hiei felt a heavy body lying on his and, thinking it was some kind of threat, gave it a mighty heave with his hands and feet. The body let out a wail and flew across the hall right into the wall.

As the demon stood up, ready to pummel the threat, he saw it was a dark skinned something or other covered in metal of blue and silver. The thing slid off the wall and onto the floor. "Ow!" it moaned.

_Huh? _Hiei walked over to the thing and stared down at it, not exactly sure what it was suppost to be.

When the thing opened it's eye it stared at the demon a moment then gasped. "You're awake!" then it clammered to its feet and stood nearly two feet taller than him. The thing gave him a once over as he stared at it, searchingly. "Looks like Raven did a good job patching you up," it commented. "By the way, I'm Cyborg. What's your name?"

Hiei snorted in answer. "If you want to live you won't ask that."

Cyborg stared at him in confusion. "Uh.. okay...," he said taking a step back at the demon's fierce gaze. "So um..."

"FRIEND!" a high pitched voice suddenly squealed.

Hiei looked over his shoulder. He saw that weird red haired hallucination that looked like Kurama's sister running toward him at speeds that nearly matched his own when he was running. Before he could move out of its way he was being crushed in a big bear hig.

"Oh friend, I am happy to see you are well!" the hallucination said in a happy and (to Hiei) ditzy voice. "I see you are wearing your clothes that I fixed with the machine of sewing! I am happy to have done something for my new friend!"

"LET GO OF ME!" he shouted, breaking her grasp. She was strong but he was stronger and besides he was never really a touchy feelly kind of person.

The demon edged away from the hugger and gave her a once over. The hugger had red hair that was _indeed _simliar in color to his friend Kurama's and green eyes too. If he knew that Kurama had any brothers or sister he might have thought this person was his twin. He noticed she was dressed in a purple outfit that looked skimpy and inappropriate. She reminded him of a hooker. She smiled way too happily too, as if she had just won the Dark Tournament or something. Hiei instantly disliked her. She seemed too much like Botan. (Not that he hated Botan)

"What's you name?" he demanded of the ditze.

The girl didn't seem to notice his tone. "My name is Starfire, friend!" she replied, floating close to him again. "I come from the planet of Tameran. And who are you? Where did you come from? What's your favorite color? Will you be my friend?"

Hiei answered simply and quickly just to get away from her. "Hiei. The _Makai_. None of your business, wench. And no, I don't."

Starfire stared at him a moment, not sure she heard him right. "No?" she asked.

"No," he said turning from her. "I can't stand stupid people and don't like making friends with them." Then he walked away.

"Man, what is wrong with him?" Cyborg asked as he and the alien girl watched the demon walk away.

Starfire recovered from Hiei's rudeness pretty quickly and suggested. "Maybe his wound of the head is bothering him, yes?"

"Yeah...," Cyborg mused, getting the feeling that that wasn't the case but not wanting to tell Star. "Maybe..."

* * *

Hiei hadn't gotten much farther down the hall when someone suddenly clamped their hand on his shoulder. "Hey, dude-"

The demon reacted defensively. He turned around swiftly and grabbed the person by the arm. In a flash he twisted the person around and shoved his face into the wall as he used the arm he'd grabbed to pin the person there.

"Dude!" the person shouted into the wall. "You're hurting my arm!"

Hiei stared at the back of the person's head. Green hair, green skinned pointy ears... _Huh? Did my alter ego get out of my body...! _(Pshyco, Jagan Eye, Green Hiei)

"Who are you?" Hiei demanded, stuffing the person farther into the wall.

"I'm Beastboy!" the green thing shouted, wiggling in Hiei's grasp. "Let me go!"

So it wasn't his alter ego. Hiei loosened his grip on the green skinned person. Beastboy turned around and moved his arm around to get the kinks out of it. He glared at the demon. "Dude, what's your deal?" he demanded.

"Nothing," the demon replied. "_You_ snuck up on _me_!"

"I didn't sneak up on you!" Beastboy protested. "I walked up to you and said "Hey, dude." and you grabbed my arm. _You're_ the paranoid one!"

The demon was about to answer that but decided against it. It would be pointless. He knew this guy didn't trust him anyway. He turned away from the green one and continued down the hall.

"Hey!" Beastboy called after him.

Hiei ignored the green idiot and headed into another room. When he stepped inside he was met with a huge livingroom/ kitchen area with a giant window that viewed the ocean.

_Hmmm... _he thought. _These people must really like windows..._

"Hey there," a voice to his right said. "You're finally up. That's good. I've been meaning to ask you something."

Hiei turned his head. He found himself staring right at Robin.

_A/N_

_I AM NOT PURPOSELY BEING MEAN TO THEM! HONEST! I REALLY DO LIKE STARFIRE, BEASTBOY, AND CYBORG!_

_First impressions aren't always right. Anyway. I really do think green Hiei and Beastboy look similar. They both have green skin and pointy ears.. um... yeah, you can probably understand why Hiei would be a little confused. Welp hope you liked the chapter. I'm trying my best to keep them in character but it sure is HARD!_


	5. What She Knows

CHAPTER 5 WHAT SHE KNOWS

"Hello," Robin said walking up to the demon. "I'm glad you're feeling better. Can I ask you a few questions on something?"

"Who are you?" Hiei asked, eyeing Robin up and down. Robin sounded like he knew something, unlike the others, not including Raven. Maybe this kid could tell Hiei where he was and how he got there. "I would like to ask you a few questions too," he said as he and the black haired human walked over to the sofa.

"Yeah?" Robin asked sitting down. "Like what?"

Hiei sat down on the sofa and put his hands behind his head and he propped his feet up on the coffee table (He does do that sometimes he did it in the final Yu Yu episode). "Who are you? Where am I? How did I get here?"

"Well for your first question my name is Robin. You're on Earth in Jump City (I hope I'm right) America, and from what I can gather you came out of a portal in the sky that a man named Slade opened up."

"Hmmm," Hiei muttered turning his attention toward the window. _Earth... I figured that. But which Earth? This one feels different than that fool Yusuke's. A parrallel world? That has to be it. _"So I came through a portal?" he took his feet off the table and faced Robin. "Do you make it a habit to help people who fall from the sky?"

Robin was taken aback by that question. "I guess," he said honestly. "You were injured, We couldn't have just left you there to bleed to death."

"Maybe you should have," Hiei said quietly.

Robin heard him and stared at him in confusion. "Why would I do that?" he wanted to know.

Hiei looked back out the window. "You might regret it," he muttered.

"Why would we regret it?"

The demon didn't answer. He just stared out the window thoughtfully.

Robin wondered what the fire demon was thinking about but didn't bother asking. He had the strangest feeling that if he did he wouldn't get an answer anyway.

"So," Robin started up again, leaning back into the sofa. "Where exactly did you come from?"

Hiei still didn't look back at the Teen Titan's leader. As he stared out the window he said. "The Makai."

"What is the Makai?"

"It's the Demon World," Hiei explained as if Robin didn't know anything. "It's like a parrallel world to Earth in my dimension. I was born there." he said as an after thought.

"So you came from another dimension?"

"I just said that."

"Okay. Umm... Do you have any idea why Slade would want to bring you here?"

"I don't know any Slade," the demon said. "But if I were to guess; he opened the portal that brought me and the dragon here so he could make us destroy your world."

That sounded logical but why did Hiei have to sound so smug about it?

"Are you planning on destroying our world?" Robin asked.

Hiei finally looked at him. A cold glare was on his face. "Do I look like an idiot?" he demanded.

"No."

"Then you already know my answer," the demon said getting up. "I have no reason to destroy this world nor do I have any desire to. I wouldn't gain anything from it." he started to walk away. "I hope that puts your mind at ease."

It did but Robin couldn't understand the demon's attitude. He was cold. Colder than Raven sometimes and more dark in his personallity. The teenager began to wonder if maybe Hiei had gone through similair problems in the past like the dark powered girl.

_He might have, _Robin thought, watching the demon leave the room. _Similar or the same. _He wasn't sure yet. He'd have to get to know the demon better before he came to that conclusion.

* * *

Raven was meditating on the roof of the Titan's Tower when she suddenly sensed that she wasn't the only one up there anymore. She felt a strange dark power beside her. Wondering what it was and why it was so powerful, she opened her eyes and saw it out of the corner of her eye. 

A figure dressed in black.

_Hmmm..._

The pale skinned girl turned her head and stared at Hiei who stood a little ways away from her, staring off into the distance. _What's he dong up here? _she wondered.

"It reminds me of something," the demon said suddenly.

"Eh?" Raven was surprised. Did he know she'd been staring at him? Had he noticed her when he'd come up? "What?"

"The sun," he said softly, as if he weren't even talking to her but himself. "No matter where I am or what world I'm in it always looks the same."

Raven wondered why he was even telling her this and especially her. Before he'd been rude to her about staring at his chest and now...

"Maybe your world and our world have the same sun," she suggested.

The demon didn't reply. He just stared at the sun thoughtfully. Raven wondered what he was thinking about. _What does one like him think about anyway?_ From what she knew and gueesed from the short time she'd been with him he looked like someone who would rather be left alone most of the time.

_Mysterious..._

"You know about it, don't you?" he said suddenly.

Raven looked up at him again. "Know about what?" she asked.

He shot her a glare, as if he thought she were being stupid. "Don't play games with me, wench," he snapped. "You know exactly what I am talking about."

Raven wasn't sure she did. "No, I don't," she insisted.

"Yes, you do."

"Maybe if you told me what I am suppost ot know about I can help you," she informed him.

"Fine." Hiei began to unwrap the bandages around his forehead.

Raven saw what he was doing and her eyes got big. "Don't-!" she began.

He didn't listen. As the last bandage fell to the roof he said, pointing at his forehead. "This. My Jagan. How do you know about it?"

"I..." she began staring at the fake eye.

The eye opened just then. It was still a greenish color and when it took in the light the puple grew instead of getting smaller. "GAH!" the de,mon groaned, putting his hands over his forehead as he fell to his knees.

Raven instantly stood up and went over to him. "I told you not to do that," she said as she picked up the bandanges before they blew away. "It's not completey healed yet."

"Damn!" he growled, pounding the roof with his fist. Then he returned to his earlier question. "How do you know about it?"

Raven made him sit up so she could wrap the bandage around his forehead. "I read about it," she replied as she started to re-apply them. "I read a lot. One day I found a book on things with great power and that's how I found out about it..."

"Are you the only one who knows about it?" he wanted to know, grabbing her wrist.

"yes," she said honestly. The others didn't know and she wasn't sure they should. "I'm the only one."

"Good," he said as if he aprroved of that. "Keep it that way."

Raven wondered why he didn't want them to know about it. Maybe he didn't think they'd understand it? Then again she didn't want them to know either. Why did she want to keep it to herself? Maybe because it was something that would be too hard to explain, especially if Beastboy was in the room and he already didn't trust the demon.

Hiei didn't offer any help to her thoughts anyway. He just watched her retying the bandage. Her closeness started to make him feel uncomfortable. He'd never been this close to a girl about his age before. Infact he'd only ever been this close to one person. Mukuro. But she was so much older than him and she was more of a mother than anything. Besides, this girl had a nice face and her hands were soft too...

Hiei caught himself before he started thinking like Kuwabara. He had to get away from this girl. Acting quickly, he pushed her away and stood up.

"Hey!" she exclaimed as she fell back. "I wasn't finished."

"You're finished all right," he said as he finished tying it himself. "Just to let you know, wench, I don't need your help. Not now or ever."

"I..." she began but he was already walking away.

Raven watched him go and started to wonder why he'd acted to strangely. What was wrong with her helping him out anyway? Why'd he suddenly push her back like that? What _had_ he been thinking about? _Hmmmm... I wonder..._

_A/N_

_I'm trying my best to keep everyone in character but Hiei's a bit hard to figure out. Sometimes he seems very nice in the anime and some times he's real mean. This guy's complicated. All welll I did my best and that's all that counts. _

_Just to let ya all know I'm not going to update again unless I get at least four reviews. So until then this fic will probably not be updated for awhile. It all depends on how badly you wanna see what happens next. I'M JUST SAYING THIS BECAUSE I WANNA KNOW IF ANYONE IS ACTUALLY READING IT!  
_


	6. His Only Form Of Entertainment

CHAPTER 6 HIS ONLY FORM OF ENTERTAINMENT

Hiei was on his way back to Terra's room when he heard sounds of violence coming from the main room. Wandering what was up and, hoping it had something to do with fighting, the demon walked into the room. What he saw was very disappointing. It was just Cyborg and Beastboy playing a vdeo game on the TV. Realizing that nothing interesting was going on, he turned to leave but didn't get far.

"Hey!" a voice shouted, causing him to turn around again.

Beastboy was peeking over the top of the sofa and holding up a controler. "Wanna play with us?" he asked. "You can be the black magic master."

"No," Hiei replied, glaring at the green teenager. "I have no interest in video games."

"Aw, you're no fun," Beastboy grumbled. "You're just like Raven."

"What _do_ you like doing?" Cyborg wanted to know.

"Being left alone."

Just then Robin suggested something that seemed to be the only thing he could think of that Hiei might like. "Wanna train?" he asked.

That seemed to get Hiei's attention. "Train?" he asked. "What do you mean by train?"

"Like fight training in the training room," Robin explained.

Hiei thought that over. It would be a good idea to see just how well those 'Titans' knew how to fight. Besides, he hadn't been doing much training lately and needed to catch up as well as get his mind off the headache he'd given himself while exposing his hurt eye to the light.

"Fine," he said, eyeing all three boys. "How many of you are doing this?"

Since Beastboy was still miffed at Hiei for hurting his arm and Cyborg liked training the two set down their video games and said they would. It had been Robin's idea in the first place and since he'd suggested it he went along too. The boys headed to the training room.

* * *

"Okay," Robin said once they were there and he'd pulled out his staff. "Pretend we're your enemy and we're trying to kill you."

That was easy for Hiei. He pulled out his sword and faced them, going into a battle stance. "Ready," he said.

The others stared at him. "Dude, is that a real sword?" Beastboy asked, gaping at the sharp gleeming blade.

"What does it look like? Cardboard?" the demon demanded. "Let's just get this going."

Nobody moved.

Hiei was impaitent. This had been _their_ idea and now _they_ were backing down? Well it was to late now.

_Here I come!_

Hiei lifted his sword and sighted down Beastboy first. "Prepare yourself!" he shouted, before charging forward.

Beastboy stared at Hiei in horror then screamed like a little girl, turned into a bird, and tried to fly away.

Hiei hadn't expected that but he wasn't about to hesitate. He saw Cyborg and Robin running after him as well. Since he was closest to Beastboy he went after him though he was a small bird.

"EEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" the demon shouted, jumping into the air and swatting the green bird with the flat of his blade.

"Yikes!" Beastboy screamed, falling to the floor.

Hiei landed a few feet away from him. Beastboy got up and turned into a T-rex. He opened his jaws wide and charged at the demon. Hiei jumped back and slashed at Beastboy with his sword. The blade missed by meer inches.

"BB, move!" Cyborg shouted, jumping between the two and aiming his blaster at Hiei.

Cyborg fired and Hiei dodged. The blast missed him and hit Robin who had been sneeking up behind him.

Since the blast took care of Robin for now Hiei went after Cyborg. He slashed at the big black teen and almost took off his head but didn't because they were fighting to train not to kill and because Beastboy was coming at him again, this time as a raptor.

_How the hell is that green idiot doing that? _the demon wondered, jumping out of the way.

Beastboy ran past him and slammed into Cyborg, smashing them both into the wall.

Hiei turned on Robin now who had gotten back up and was coming at him. He soon discovered that Robin was the toughest of the three boys to fight. For one thing Robin seemed to have some skill and the demon wondered how he'd learned it.

"What are you doing?" Robin demanded as metal met steel.

"What does it look like I'm doing, fool?" Hiei demanded, leaning his weight into the blade to knock Robin back. "I'm training!"

Robin kicked him in the stomach. The demon fell back, winded. The Titan's leader smacked him with his staff. "You're acting like you wanna kill us!" he shouted.

Hiei blocked the blow and held his stomach as he jumped back. "You told me to pretend _you_ were trying to kill _me_!" he yelled, lunging at Robin.

_**BAM!**_

Cyborg's laser reached its target and knocked Hiei away from Robin. "GAH!" Hiei grunted, falling backward and hitting the ground on his back.

"BB, go!" Cyborg shouted at Beatboy.

As Hiei got up he saw T-rex Beastboy comign at him with his mouth wide open. He looked like he wanted to eat the demon. Hiei waited for the green dinosaur to get close before he made his move. When Beastboy tried to bite him he dodged out of the way and wacked the other boy in the ankles with the flat of his blade. Beastboy stumbled and fell.

Hiei looked down at him. "Fool," he muttered before he turned his attention on the others.

He decided to take Cyborg out first because the big oaf posed less of a threat. As he came at Cyborg his left hand suddenly burst into flame.

"Whoa!" Cyborg exclaimed when he saw the fire.

"Fist of the Mortal Flame!" Hiei shouted before he shoved his fist into Cyborg's gun.

"WAH!" Cyborg exclaimed as his weapon shot off sparks.

Now that he was down Hiei turned his attention back to Robin .The Titan came at him again with his staff.

In a flash of black Hiei vanished then appeared behind him. With one swift movement he knocked the staff out of Robin's hand and knocked the kid to the floor. Whe Robin tried to get back up he found Hiei's sword at his throat.

"Yield," the demon said staring down the blade at him.

Robin had no other choice.

Hiei moved his sword away as Roin looked away and muttered. "I yield."

"Good." the demon seemed satisfied with that.

Robin got up but didn't act like a good sport. He got mad. "What in the world were you doing?" he demanded. "That was dangerous!"

_What? What the hell are you saying? _Hiei turned on Robin. "You can't say that!" he shot back. "I knew exactly what I was doing! I've been fighting much longer than any of you have! I know limits. I know when to go easy on someone with lower skills than my own..."

"You call that going easy, dude?" Beastboy demanded as he got up and limped over toward the demon. He pointed an accusing finger at him. "You could have seriously injured someone!"

Hiei glared at Beastboy. "You think I don't know that, green one?" he growled. "Because if you do... you're dead wrong! My honor won't allow it!"

"Your honor?" Beastboy asked, staring at him in disbelief.

"Yes, my honor," the demon informed him. "I was holding back on all of you. If I hadn't you would all be dead right now."

"You sure have a big chip on your shoulder don't you?" Cyborg demanded.

Hiei chose to ignore that comment. "Think what you want, fools," he said as he reshiethed his sword and started to walk away. "Just remember. This wasn't my idea in the first place. It was yours."

Just then the demon felt a pain in his chest. Wincing he grabbed at it and staggered a bit.

"Hey!" Robin began, noticing something was wrong.

Hiei turned back to them.

Beastboy stared at Hiei's chest with huge eyes. "Dude, your chest is seriously bleeding!" he exclaimed.

Hiei removed his hand from the wound and stared at it for a minute. His whole hand was covered in fresh blood. _Great this training has opened it up again._

Cyborg noticed how much it as bleeding and became a little panicky. "I'll go get Raven!" he exclaimed rushing out of the room. "You all wait here!"

When he was gone Robin and Beastboy stepped toward the demon but he waved them off. He didn't need their help. "It's nothing," he said as he started to see double. _Damn it! I really did it this time! Stupid wound! Why hasn't it healed yet?_

"Are you sure?" Beastboy asked.

Hiei's knees bucked and he fell forward as he stared at them. "No," he said before he fainted.

_A/N_

_I'm not sure the Titans **have** a training room but they must if they wana stay in practice..._

_The stupidness of some guys. They forget they have a serious injury and push themselves too far. Poor Hiei. It hadn't even been his idea. That makes the other boys responcible. All well. He'll be fine. Just to let ya know in the one episode before the Dark Tounament started Kurama mentioned something about Hiei holding back on his training with Kuwabara because of honor. My guess is he tries to fight with the same skills as someone who is not as good a fighter as he is. Besides it makes him sound like a better person. _


	7. Battle In The Mind

CHAPTER 7 BATTLE IN THE MIND

Awhile later Hiei and Raven were back in Terra's old room. Raven was sitting behind Hiei on the bed retying the bandages over his wound. This time she was tying the tighter so he wouldn't be able to open them again no matter how much he moved around. She just wished he hadn't done what he did and opened them in the first place.

"You don't have to tell me why you did it," she said as she jerked on the bandages to make them tighter. "I'd just like to know what you were thinking that's all."

Hiei wasn't really in the mood to tell her anything yet, at the same time, he felt he had to. "Why are you bothering _me _about it?" he wanted to know as he looked at her over his shoulder. "It was your friend's idea not mine!"

"You could have said no," she told him.

The demon didn't want that kind of advice. He turned on her. "You don't get it!" he shouted, facing her now. He grabbed her cape and pulled it forward with a jerk. He looked the girl right in the eyes. It was time to let her have it. "I can't just say no!" he informed her, gripping her cape in shaking hands. "I can't afford to say no! It's a sign of weakness. That's one thing I refuse to show to anyone! I'd rather die!"

Raven stared at his hands as they gripped her cape then let go and thought over what he had just told her. _Weakness? _she wondered. _What does he mean?_

He glared at her and she asked. "Why are you telling me this?"

He couldn't look into her eyes anymore. They seemed to be boring into his very soul. "Hmph!" he grunted, looking away from her. "Just be happy I'm telling you anything, wench!"

"Hiei..." she began putting up her hand but not touching him. She stared at his back for a moment and noticed he had a necklase chain around his neck. How hadn't she noticed that before?

Hiei felt her eyes boring into his back and suddenly felt very tired. "Would you mind leaving?" he demanded, still not looking at her. "I'm tired and I don't like people watching me when I'm sleeping."

Raven stared at him a little longer. "Okay..." she said. She got up and left the room.

Hiei watched her go. When she was gone he flopped down on the mattress and stared at the white scarf he was holding, thoughfully. The only thing on his mind was Raven. _What is it with that girl? _he wondered. _Why does it feel whenever I'm around her she knows everything about me just by looking at me? _

He closed his eyes and tried to push her out of his mind. Why was he thinking about her so much anyway? He never seemed interested in any females before. What was it about her that messed up his thinking?

* * *

Raven was on her way back to her room when she heard voices coming from Robin's room. Curious, she walked closer to the room to hear better. It sounded like Beatboy, Cyborg and Robin. They seemed to be in an intense conversation... about Hiei! 

"At least we know how powerful he is," Robin was saying. "And that he was going easy on us."

"Dude, you call that easy?" Beastboy demanded. "That psycho almost broke my ankles! I don't call that easy!"

"And his fire power fist broke my sonic blaster," Cyborg whined. "I'll be fixing this thing for a week!"

"Just be glad Slade didn't get to him first," Robin told them. "Who knows what he'd be doing right now if that maniac had gotten to him before we did."

"I still don't trust him," Beastboy grumbled. "There's something seriously off about him. It's almost like he'll betray us once he gets bored with us."

Raven couldn't believe what she was hearing or bear to hear anymore of it, not if Hiei couldn't defend himself. Since he couldn't she felt she should. "He won't," she said stepping in the doorway.

The three boys looked up. "Raven?" Robin said when he spotted her.

"Hiei is not going to betray us," Raven told them, locking eyes with each as she looked from one to the other. "It doesn't matter how he fights. That means nothing."

"But, Raven, you weren't there," Beastboy protested. "That maniac almost broke both of my ankles!"

"Yet he didn't," she told him. "Just because he fights rougher than you doesn't mean he'll betray us."

"How would you know," Beastboy demanded.

"I just know," she said turning away from them and leaving the room.

When the pale girl was gone the three boys looked at each other. "Does she know something about him that we don't?" Robin asked out load.

* * *

Hiei felt hot so he kicked the blankets off Terra's bed and flopped down on the sheets on his back. After that he stared at the starry ceiling until he finally dozed off as the fake galaxy seemed to draw him in. Soon his mind began creating awful images. It seemed as if something else was chosing what he thought. 

He drempt of killing. And not just anybody either. The Teen Titans. One by on until all that was left was Raven.

As he stood over her with his sword covered in her friend's blood he stared into her eyes and froze. There was something about her eyes that chilled him, chilled him so much it was all he could do to look away.

_Kill her! _a voice in his mind ordered. _Kill Raven!_

He couldn't do it.

_Kill Raven!_

He didn't _want_ to do it.

_Kill her! Now!_

He chose _not_ to do it.

Upon making that descition his dream totally changed. As he put his sword away and turned from the pale girl everything seemed to shatter around him. When things came back into place someone was torturing him! Someone who knew exactly how to cause him pain.

* * *

Raven was meditating over her bed when she suddenly sensed some strange dark energy coming from Terra/Hiei's (It's still Terra's room but while Hiei is there it's also _his) _room. _More strange waves, _she thought, feeling the darkness. _Whatever is causing these waves has more energy than my own powers..._

But that didn't seem to be the only thing she was feeling. She could feel Hiei's emotions as well as something in his mind. Something invasive.

_This is familiar, _she thought. _Something has gotten into his mind. But what? Who? Slade? How could he? He doens't even know Hiei is with us..._

Something wanted her to be sure. She knew it wouldn't be a good idea. If he found out he might be very angry. But she had to whether or not he'd be mad. She couldn't let Slade get into someone else's mind like he had with Robin and her.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthose," she breathed.

A shadow went out of her body and into the wall. It exited through the wall in Terra's room and slid into Hiei's body, its features merging with his own. Though Hiei was still sleeping his eyes opened halfway and Raven's blue ones stared blindly at the celing.

Inside his mind Raven had trouble finding out anything. For some reason his mind seemed to be shut down and out of her reach (A/N Hiei seems to be the type of person who would only let someone read his mind if he gave them permission). She could't read any of his thoughts but she could feel something.

Emotions.

Anger. Depression. Sadness, Anguish. Fear. Pain. And another presense. The Intruder.

_Someone else is in here, _she thought as emotions swirled around her like fog. _But who? Slade?_

Suddenly a figure materialized in front of her. It was Hiei. He glared at her as she stared at him. He seemed angry about something. About her entering his mind without his permission?

"Hiei...?" she began.

"GET OUT OF MY MIND!" he screamed before he lunged at her.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" the demon screamed in agony as Raven's shadow came flying out his body and back into the wall. 

The person he'd attacked in his mind shattered into a million pieces as he finally shook off it's grasp and woke up, freeing himself from the Intruder's powers.

The demon sat up panting for a moment then stared at his hands. They were bloody and shaking. When had he cut them? He looked around himself. The sheets on the bed were covered in sweat and more blood had soaked into it, making it smell like death. Just by looking at the mess made him realize just how scared he had been... and he never got scared!

He wasn't exactly sure what had been in his mind but it had been trying to bring out his killer nature. If his will hadn't of been so strong it might have...

But the figure he'd attacked in his dream hadn't really been Raven. He knew she'd gone into his mind but it hadn't been her. He'd lunged at somone much taller.

* * *

Raven clasped her hands over her throat as she tried to catch her breath. When Hiei had lunged at her he'd had the deadliest look in his eyes. But she could tell, even though she had been in his mind, that it wasn't her he'd seen. 

He'd attacked someone else.

* * *

Slade slammed his fist against a wall in his hideout. He couldn't _believe_ his bad luck. He'd almost brought out the demon's true nature but the welp had such a strone will and killer look in his eyes that Slade has been thrown out and couldn't enter again, no matter how hard he tried. 

_No matter, _he thought. _There are other ways..._

_

* * *

_

Hiei had calmed down now. After his heart rate returned to normal he cleaned the blood off his hands and stripped the bed of sheets (he'd kicked the blankets off already) and flopped back down onto the mattress.

Within minutes he was sleeping once more and this time his dreams weren't invaded by anymore intruders.

* * *

Raven also lay down to sleep. Her mind was troubled as well but she fell asleep almost instantly. She drempt of nothing. 

_A/N_

_So a little bit of Out Of Characterness. I think anyway. I might be wrong. I really like this chapter for some reason don't ask why cuz I can't explain it. Well I know Raven can get into people's minds (She did in Haunted) and I know somehow Slade can too. I can't figure out just how he can but I know he can. (Haunted prime example). I also know Raven's powers made her aware of people's emotions a lot for some reason so I figured since she's emotionally aware that she'd be able to sense Hie's emotions as well even though he tries to hide them under his mean grumpy personallity. lol. And dont' worry Hiei will stop calling Raven "wench" soon._

_Just to let you all know if I don't get any reviews on this fic I will not update and you can just stay hanging. I see no point in updating something no one is reading. _


	8. The Next Morning

CHAPTER 8 THE NEXT MORNING

The next morning Hiei woke feeling a little better. His eye didn't hurt as much but his chest did. As he sat on the bare mattress, just letting himself wake up, his stomach reminded him that he hadn't eaten in two days.

_I wonder what kind of food they have? _he thought as he swung his legs off the bed and put on his shirt and coat. _I hope it's not Fruit Loops or something. I hate sugary cereal!_

He headed to the door and opened it. As he stepped into the hall Raven walked by. He watched her for a moment. She had her nose in a book and didn't seem to be aware that she was coming toward him. Before either knew what had happened she'd walked into him and they both fell to the floor.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, angirly as he pushed himself into a sitting postion. "Watch where you're going!"

Raven, who hadn't even noticed him until then, looked up in surprise. "I'm sorry," she said as she watched him get up. "I didn't see you."

Hiei wiped dust off his coat and looked down at her, slightly annoyed and slightly amused. "That's why you shouldn't read while you're walking," He felt he should help her up. After all she had said she was sorry. He stuck out his hand to her. "Here."

Raven stared at his hand a moment then took it. With a jerk he pulled her to her feet. She flew forward and smacked into his chest. Now her face was only inches from his.

"Thank you," she said as she felt herself blushing. She backed away as he let her go.

"Don't read up on it," he told her, looking away. "I don't usually do things like that."

"Oh," she said looking away from him and rubbing her arm nervously. "So, how did you sleep last night?" she looked at hm out of the corner of her eye.

Hiei gave her a sharp look. For a moment Raven had the worse feeling that he knew that she had gone into his mind without his permission. (he actually does know but he doesn't really care at the moment) The two stared into each other's eyes for the longest time.

Finally Hiei couldn't stand it anymore and looked away. "It was... uneventful," was all he told her as he turned away. "What are you having for breakfast?"

"I don't know," she replied, picking her book up off the floor and dusting it off. "If Beastboy is cooking it'll probably be tofu eggs and soy milk."

Hiei made a disgusted face. That sounded even worse than Fruit Loops! Then his stomach reminded him how hungry he was and he wondered if maybe he was hungry enough to eat _anything! _There was only one way to find out.

He headed to the main room. Once inside he was instantly met with a wall of smells. Breakfast. Once he smelled it he realized he'd never be hungry enough to eat _that _whatever it was suppost to be.

"Hey," Beastboy said walking up to him with a plate full of a yellow foul smelling substance. "Want some breakfast? I made scrambled tofu eggs."

Hiei turned his head away from the smell. He wasn't desperate enough to eat _that_! Not now or ever!  
"No," he told the green skinned teen, in a "go away" voice. "I'm not hungry."

"Aww, c'mon," Beastboy presisted getting a little too close for comfort. "They're good."

"No," Hiei said taking the plate away from the boy and holding it at arm's length. "I'd rather drink poison."

"Oh." Beastboy let that sink in a moment then reached to get the plate back. "Then hand them over."

Hiei was still annoyed and didn't feel like making things easy for the green one. He held it farther away. "I could name ten thousand things that look and smell better than this grule!" he went on.

That comment angered Beastboy and he felt he should defend his choice of food. "It's _not_ grule!" he protested clenching his fists. "It's tofu!"

"It looks like grule!"

Suddenly blackness surrounded the plate and it disappeared. Hiei and Beastboy stared at the spot where they had been. An empty hand. "Huh?" they said in one voice, confused on where the food had gone.

"What did you do?" Beastboy demanded suspiciously.

"_I_ didn't do _anything_!" Hiei told him.

A mug of tea materialized in Hiei's hand just then. The two boys stared at it. "What is this?" Hiei asked.

"Herbal tea," Raven said walking into the room just then. She'd been watching the two fighting and couldn't stand it any longer. "If you don't want to eat Beastboy's tofu eggs at least drink that."

Hiei stared at the tea then back at her for a moment before he shrugged and said. "Fine," then turned away from them and walked toward the windows, sipping the liquid.

Once he was gone Raven glared annoyedly at Beastboy. "What?" he demanded.

"Not everyone's a vegaterian you know," she said. She started down the stairs. "Don't push it."

"But, Raven!" he started to protest.

"Forget it!"

"Why are you siding with him?" Beastboy demanded of the back of her head as she poured her own cup of herbal tea. "He's the one who's been a pill since we found him."

"He wouldn't be acting that way if you hadn't tried to push breakfast down his throat," she shot back, looking at him over her shoulder.

"I didn't try pushing _anything_ down his throat!" he pritested indignantly.

"Of yes you did!" Hiei called from where he stood by the windows.

"Shut up!" Beastboy shouted at him. "Nobody asked you!"

Raven's annoyance with Beastboy showed very well on her face and it was growing. It would be best for her to leave before she lost her temper. She took her tea and left. Beastboy watched her go then walked over to the sofa and flopped down onto it. He folded his arms and glared at Hiei's back.

_Dumb psycho from another dimension making me look stupid! _he thought angrily. _He's turning Raven against me! What does she see in him anyway? He's so arrogant! It can't be his looks. I am way better looking than he is! Maybe she knows something about him that we don't. If she does then it's my duty to find out too! _

Just then Starfire came into the room. "Good morning, friends," she called to the Titans.

Hiei turned slightly at her voice and eyed her again. As she got her own breakfast she hummed a happy song and juggled bowls and spoons. _Carefree idiot, _he thought, turning his attention away from her and looking back out the window. _I just hope she doesn't bother me._

That proved to be wishful thinking. Starfire singled him out with friendliness. Her problem was; she wanted to hug him again because she's friendly and that's what she likes to do.

"Friend!" she said loudly and cheefully as she walked up to him.

He turned around and gave her an annoyed look. Why was he always the magnet for overly friendly airheads?

"It is a good morning," she said happily as she closed in on him. "I would like to give you the frienly good morning to a new friend hug." (I dunno I made it up. It sounds like something she'd do)

She was close now. Hiei didn't like her being that close. He reached out, grabbed her arms and held her still. She stared at him in surprise, not exactly sure what he was doing.

"Try that again and I'll break your arms," he told her.

She stared at him stupidly. "But friend," she began.

"I'm not your freind," he said angrily. "I do not chose to be. Why don't you save it for someone who cares?"

Starfire's eyes got real big as she stared at him in surprise. "Eh!"

He let her go and pushed past her. Maybe he should have stayed in bed. At least he'd gotten something down. He left the room without looking back.

"What's with him?" Beastboy asked as he watched the demon leave the room. "He's even colder than Raven."

"Don't pay any attention to him," Robin adviced when he came in. "He'll open up eventually, Raven did." the boy looked at Starfire. "Right, Starfire?"

The alien girl said nothing.

Robin looked at her curiously. "Star?"

The alien's face was blank. "He doesn't wish to be friends?" she said in a tiny voice before she burst into tears. "Why doesn't he wish be to be my friend?" she wailed.

"Just perfect," Beastboy grumbled. "Now he's upset Starfire!" the green one walked over to her and tried to make her feel better. "Don't cry, Star. I'm sure he didn't mean it."

It didn't help. She just got even more upset. "Why didn't he wish to be my friend!" she cried, throwing herself onto Beastboy.

Beasboy stared at her in confusion then patted her on the head. "Please don't cry, Star," he pleaded. "You're getting snot on my jump suite."

"Why did he have to be so mean?" she demanded, pounding her fists on Beastboy's chest. "He should apoligize." She lifted her head and stared sharply at Robin. "Robin, make him say he's sorry!"

"Okay," Robin said, seeing a killer look in her green eyes. "I'll go look for him." He rushed out of the rooom to find Hiei.

_A/N_

_Beastboy and Hiei will never be friends and yes Beastboy is jealous. When I wrote this chapter I had to do a lot of alterations but I'm still not entirely satisfied with it. Someone said I wasn't making everyone show enough emotion so I tried my best to show it more. It's just hard. What if I make them out of character by giving them the wrong emotion? All well. That's Just a chance I'll have to take._


	9. Telling Their Stories

CHAPTER 9 TELLING THEIR STORIES

Raven met Robin in the hall as she headed back to her room. As he walked by her she noticed he had a face that looked half scared. _What's wrong with him? _she wondered as she walked past him and to her bedroom.

When she stepped into her room she stopped dead in her tracks and stared. There, sitting on her window sill with his back to the door, was Hiei!

_What the?_

The demon must have heard her come in because he turned his head and stared at her, saying nothing. She stared back. Another challenge.

_Why is he looking at me like that? _she wondered staring into his blood red eyes. _Why is he in my room anyway?_

She decided to find out. "What are you doing in my room?" she asked.

Hiei hesitated a second then said. "You want the truth? I came in here to get away from your friends."

Something in the way he had spoken made her think there was more to it than that. Somehow she was able to see an emotional aura around him. _He's lying._

"You're upset beyond me and my friends," she said. "I can sense it."

He continuted to stare at her without comment.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, feeling she should help him deal with his problem.

The demon chuckled evilly then his face grew mocking at the very suggestion. "Do you really think I would talk about it with you, wench?" he demanded. "Once you heard it you'd wish you hadn't. It would make you sick!"

She said nothing. She sensed he had more to say. "And you wouldn't understand," he said closing his eyes at horrible memories. "You don't know what it's like to be looked down upon and be called a "Devil's Child"." (My nickname I got the idea from a video trailor someone used from the _Omen_ with Hiei in it)

Raven walked toward him at that as she felt a need to correct him on somthing. "Yes," she said standing beside him with her eyes half open. "I do..."

Hiei gave her a look of disbelief. "Really?"

Raven felt she should tell him about herself. If she did maybe he would open up to her. She walked over to her bed and sat down. Hiei watched her expectantly, waiting to hear why she'd said what she'd said.

When she was seated on a big pillow she faced him and began her story. "When I was born people said I was destined to do horrible things and hurt people," she began. "I was destined to bring my father, a demon named Trigon, to Earth where he would take over the planet and destroy it. I tried not to let it happen but there was no way to prevent it..."

"A man named Slade began working for my father and reminded me of the something I wanted to forget about. Sometime later I, the portal, broufght my father into the world and caused mass chaos but there was still hope. Robin, with the help of Slade, who had been betrayed by my father, went looking for what was left of me."

She changed position slightly and went on. "After he found me we returned to the others and faced my father one last time. My friends couldn't do much and I wound up fighting him on my own. In the end I was able to defeat my father and return Earth to normal."

That story reminded Hiei a little of his own and the experience he'd had with the demons from the netherworld. _So she's had a similar past in some ways, _he thought, leaning forward slightly.

Raven looked at his face then and read it wrong. "From your expression you probably don't care about anything I said but what I'm trying to say is that whatever happened to you in your past probably wasn't as bad as you think," she said, meeting his eyes from a moment.

It was Hiei's turn to talk now. He'd heard her story and now it was time to hear his. He'd never told anyone the whole truth but he felt he could trust her to keep it quiet.

"You don't know that," he said to correct her assumptions. "You cannot judge me. When I was born they didn't just _say _things about me. I was thrown away like a piece of trash."

_Thrown away? _Raven was shocked at this. _Who would be heartless enough to do such a thing?_

Hiei continued. "I was born to an ice maiden named Hina. Only females are allowed to be born to ice demons so I was looked down upon. The older women said I would destroy them and called me "The Forbidden Cild". To keep that from happening they threw me away."

"How did they do that?" Raven asked. "Did your mother allow them to do that?"

"They took me away from my mother," he replied. "I was only an infant at the time. They took me to the edge of their flying world and dropped me off of it."

"How were you able to survive being thrown off a floating island?" she wanted to know.

Hiei could not answer that question directly. "That part's complicated," he told her. "Needless to say; I didn't grow up with wild animals."

_I never said you did, _she thought. "So who did bring you up?"

"Some demon thief," he answered vaguely. "I was raised to be a thief and also enjoyed killing people."

"Why? Why would you enjoy doing something like that?"

"It wasn't like their lives were worth anything _anyway_," he informed her, trying to justify himself. "They were all thieves too."

Raven suddenly had a feeling Hiei's story was going to be much longer than her own. Since she knew it would probably take a few hours to tell she used her powers to bring in some tea and a snack from the kitchen/living room area to share with him if he wanted any. She poured herself some tea then offered him some. He decided to accept her offer before he continued with his story. (A/N she didn't want to leave the room because she thinks if she does he might not tell her the rest and will leave)

* * *

"Robin?" Starfire said when the Titan's leader returned to the livingroom.

"Yeah. Star?" he asked, knowing exactly what she wanted.

"Have you found friend Hiei yet and told him to apologize to me for being one of rudeness?" the red head asked.

"No, Star," he sasid, keeping his distance, let she throw something at him. "I couldn't find him."

"Well where is he?" she demanded, her eyes glowing alien green.

Robin cower before her. "I don't know," he said in a little voice.

"He's in Raven's room," Beastboy said, coming into the livingroom just then.

Robin and Starfire stared at him.

"Raven's room?" Robin asked, feeling confused. "But Raven doesn't allow anyone in there. What are they doing?"

Beastboy crossed the room, sat on the sofa, picked up the remote, and turned on the TV before he answered. "Talking."

Robin and Starfire looked at each other again. "Talking? About what?"

Beastboy could only shrug. He had no idea and didn't really care. He started flipping through the channels.

* * *

By the time Hiei had finished telling his story and Raven had drank all the tea it was late. The demon had even gotten some food down himself as he'd spoken and was feeling a little less nervous from low blood sugar and more like himself again. Maybe he'd just needed sugar or maybe it was because he'd told his story freely to someone who was a good listener and only asked questions when he left her an opening. Either way it felt good and he found he enjoyed talking to her, since she seemed to have a similar background and understood what he was talking about better than most people.

Hiei also discovered he liked this girl. He didn't want to admit it to anyone but his feelings and thoughts toward her no longer viewed her as a "wench". Friend came to mind but that left him confused. What kind of friend? Normal or more than...?

He couldn't stand it anymore. The demon suddenly stood up. "I have to go," he announced.

Raven stared at him in confusion. Where could he go? "Go where?" she asked. "You don't know where anything is?"

"I'm not going far," he informed her. "Just outside for some air."

"Okay," she said.

He seemed to rush out of the room after that. Raven watched him go then turned her attention to the window. She's been having a nice time talking to him. _Why did he have to leave now?_

_A/N_

_If I got any information on either of their stories wrong please do not correct me. Raven's past doesn't go into as much detail as Hiei's so it was harder for me to write about it. If I had let Hiei tell his entire story this chapter would have been long and boring. I hope you understand. If they are OOC sorry about that too. Beastboy would probably really listen in on their conversation but I don't want him finding out about the Jagan Eye and Hiei's other abilities. And please don't say "Hiei and Raven would NEVER do somwthing like that" to me. It's my story and so I can do what I want so you don't have to be one of rudeness. _


	10. Just Call Me Raven

CHAPTER 10 JUST CALL ME RAVEN

Hiei stepped out of Titans Tower and stood on the bare rocky ground surrounding the building. He faced the sun and took a deep breath of fresh air to clear his head.

It didn't help.

Raven was still there. The words she'd spoken still echoed in his mind. One of her many questions. "Do you miss the Makia?"

Of _course_ he did. His sister was there and he'd told her about it. He'd told her everything. Without thinking! He'd just opened up and told her his entire life story! But why was he regretting it now?

What was it about her?

Whatever it was it messed with his emotions in a way he didn't like or understand.

_I need to get my mind off her, _he thought walking down the property. _But there's nothing here to do. Maybe I should explore the city... Then again maybe not. I'll probably get lost..._

That's when he stumbled upon the Titan's obstical course. It looked very inviting. He gave it a few seconds of thought then pulled out his sword.

* * *

"So where is he now?" Starfire demanded as she came back into the livingroom.

"I don't know," Robin replied from over by the stereo. "He's not in Raven's room anymore. I was just there and asked her. She said he left her room abrumptly without any explaination. He might be out exploring the city."

"Well go out there and bring him back!" she ordered. "Our friend should not be alowed to have any of the fun of the city until he says he's sorry."

"I can't _ground _him you know," Robin informed her.

"Well at least look for him," she saind in a much calmer voice.

"Okay." Robin edged out pf the room. "I'll see what I can do."

The Titan's leader went back into the hall and headed toward the elevator. He didn't have to go much further. Just then the doors opened and Hiei stepped out, looking sweaty and a little out of breath.

_I wonder where he was? _Robin thought.

Hiei headed down the hall toward him. The two met about halfway and stopped. Both eyed each other.

"What?" the demon demanded.

"Where were you?" Robin wanted to know.

"Outside. Why?"

"You need to apoligize to Starfire."

"For what?"

"For being rude to her."

"I _wasn't _rude to her!" Hiei protested.

"Yes, you were." the Titan insisted.

Hiei gave the human a defiant look and crossed his arms. "Fine then, I'm sorry," he said insincerily.

"Don't tell _me _tell _her!"_

Hiei pushed past him. "Tell her yourself," he said. "Either way she's being told."

Robin started to say something but Hiei had already disappeared into Terra's room. He shook his head and headed back to the livingroom to give Starfire the demon's sarcastic apoligy.

* * *

Raven wanted to check on Hiei's eye again. Yesterday it hadn't looked that much better when he'd exposed it but maybe today it had inproved some. There was only one way to find out. Leaving her room, the pale girl walked over to Terra's and kncoked on the door.

"Go away!" the voice inside ordered.

"Hiei, it's me Raven," she said. "Can I come in?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"Please I need to check on your eye."

"Why?"

"I want to see if it's any better."

"I can do it myself."

"Do you even know what to look for?"

A long silence followed as Hiei seemed to think it over. Finally the door opened and he stood in the doorway. "Fine," he said.

"Thank you," she said stepping inside.

Once she was inside Hiei closed and locked the door (No he isn't thinking naughty thoughts, he's just locking it so the others won't barge in on him. He likes his privacy you know) then headed to the sofa where she'd also headed to. They both sat down.

"Now let's take a look at it," she said, raising her hands and gently unwrapping the bandage.

When she was finished she stared at the eye a moment, making sure it was healing. It seemed to be. It was more purple than green now and didn't seem to be causing Hiei any problems. "Does it hurt?" she asked just to be sure.

"A little," he replied.

"All right," she started to rebandage it. "Good. I'll just leave these on a little longer just to be sure, okay?"

Hn," he said not meeting her eyes.

Silence stretched between them as she rewrapped the eye. Her face was so close to his while she was doing this. He couldn't help but stare at it and wonder what she was thinking.

_If she is able to get into my mind can I also get into hers? _he wondered as he stared at her bluish eues.

Raven started feeling nervous. "Could you please stop staring at me like that?" she asked.

Oops. He hadn't realized he'd been staring enough to notice. "Sorry," he said, taking his eyes off her. "I was just wondering about something."

"Yes?" she asked.

He didn't answer.

She hadn't expected him to. By then she was getting used to the way he acted, but she felt as if he really wanted to ask her something important but was too shy. _That's weird, _she thought. _He doesn't seem to be the shy type. I wonder if he has something important on his mind but is afraid of talking about it. But why should he be afraid to talk about it? He told me his whole story earlier. Maybe it has nothing to do with that. Maybe it's something totally different._

By then she was finished rebandaging his eye. As she took her hands away Hiei asked. "How come you didn't tell the others about my eye as soon as you found out about it?"

She hadn't expected that question. "I don't know," was the only answer she could give. "Maybe I figured if I told them they wouldn't know what to think of you."

He nodded. He'd thought about that too. If those Titans knew about his third eye they might not look at him the same way. Beastboy already seemed to have it out for him. Not that he cared about Beastboy or what he thought. That green idiot could die in a ditch for all he cared."You're more thoughtful than I thought, wench," he said plainly.

"Could you stop calling me that!" she demanded, giving him that look that forced him to look away from her. "I don't like it. It's rude."

"Sorry..." he muttered.

"Just call me Raven."

"Why?"

"Because that's what friends do."

"When did I say you were my friend?"

"Well aren't you?"

He said nothing. He still wouldn't look at her.

"If you aren't my friend why did you tell me your life story?" she wanted to know.

He didn't know why. Probably because he felt he could trust her. "I guess we're friends," he said looking back at her. "Fine. I'll call you by your name. Raven."

The pale girl smiled slightly and seemed very pleased that he'd called her by name. He had to admit, it _did _feel nice to call her by name. They seemed closer now but it still made him feel confused.

He realized something was happening to him and it seemed to get stronger the longer he was around or talked to Raven. What was it about her that made him feel this way and why was he feeling so... calm.. so unlike himself?

_Am I falling in love?_

_A/N_

_ARGH! I so had to rewrite this chapter. Our stupid computer got all messed up and the file got deleted. Sorry about that. I could have put this up yesterday. _


	11. Kicked Out

CHAPTER 11 KICKED OUT

"I'd better be going," Raven said getting up.

As she headed for the door Hiei's voice made her stop when he stated. "Your friends don't trust me."

Raven looked back at him in shock. _What does he mean? _"What are you saying?" she inquired. "How do you know they don't trust you?"

He looked up at her and they locked eyes for a moment. "They don't want me around anymore," he explained.

_When did they say that? _she wondered but didn't ask.

"I can tell by the way they look at me," he went on as if he read her mind. "Especially the one you call Beastboy."

_Beastboy. _She should have _known. _Beastboy had it out from Hiei ever since the fire demon had been allowed to be put in Terra's room. Maybe the shape shifter ws holding some kind of grudeg? _Though I never really knew _**Beastboy**_ to be the type to hold a grudge. _she reminded herself. _I bet he thinks a grudge is some kind of candy bar..._

That thought amused her and she snickered.

Hiei heard her and gave her a curious look. "What's so finny?" he asked.

She told him. He snickered too. "I bet he does," the demon agreed. "He seemes like the type."

"I know," she said. "Sorry that my friends don't seem to trust you. Maybe Robin and the others are just a little scared of you after what happened in the training room yesterday."

"It had been their idea," he reminded her.

"I know," she said. "But maybe now they're thinking it would be best to figure out a way to send you back home..."

"Home..." he said in a strange longing voice.

For some reason the tone in his voice made Raven's chest hurt. Was she upset that he wanted to go home? If so, why?

"I'd better go," she said abrumptly.

"Why?" he asked then wondered why he even asked that question. Why did he even care if she left?

"I just do," she said as she walked over to the door. "I have to meditate."

Then she left the room without even using the door. She was just surrounded by dark power then vanished into the floor. When she came out of the floor she was in her room. The reason she went through the floor was to keep from running into anyone who might see that she was upset and want to know why. She ws too upset to talk to anyone anyway.

She walked up to her bed and sat down on the mattress, only then realizing she was shaking.

* * *

When Robin told Starfire Hiei had said he was sorry the alien girl had been happy to hear it and had forgiven the demon. Beastboy wasn't so forgiving. He thought Hiei should have told Starfire himself.

"He doesn't seem like the type of person who has an easy time saying things like that," Robin told him. "Just give him a chance. I'm sure he'll open up to us."

"I doubt it," Beatboy grumbled. "The only person he seems to get along with is Raven and that's probably because she's just like him."

Robin said nothing. He'd also noticed how Raven and the fire demon got along with each other. He's also noticed that Hiei seemed to speak freely and be more compliant with the pale girl, almost as if he didn't trust the others. _I wonder what Hiei and Raven talk about? _Robin wondered. _What could__they talk about?_

"Well give him a chance," he said again.

"Fine," Beatboy said glancing at the doorway and spotting the demon walking toward the room. "Maybe he'll want to play a game with me and Cyborg." Beastboy got off the couch and started for the demon.

* * *

Hiei noticed Beastboy coming toward him and wondered what the green idiot wanted. _I hope he's not going to give me a hard time about somthing, _the demon thought, feeling his dislike for the shape shifter getting stronger. _Well whatever he wants it can't be anything good._

When Beatsboy did speak to him the fire demon was taken by surprise by the question. "Wanna play Stank Ball with me and Cyborg?" the green one asked, spit splattering all over the demons' face as he spoke.

Hiei wouldn't have considered it anyway but for some reason getting spit on, especially in the face, put him in an even fouler mood. Now he was angry and his dislike for the green idiot worsened to an almostt hateful feeling. "No," he told Beastboy, angrily. "Now get away from me, fool!" then he roughly shoved Beastboy back.

Beastboy lost his balance and fell onto the floor. "Ow!" he grunted.

"Hey!" a voice shouted.

Hiei looked over his shoulder. Suddenly Robin had him by the collar of his coat. The Titan's leader glared at him angrily. "I don't know what your problem is," he began. "But don't take it out on Beastboy! Whatever Raven sees in you is beyond me!"

"Friends," Starfire began.

"Shut up!" both Hiei and Robin ordered.

Starfire backed off, now afraid to get involved with their problem.

Robin focused his attention back at Hiei. "We've tried to be nice to you but all you've been doing is treating us like dirt!" he went on. "If that's how you repay people who show you kindess then you'd better just leave."

"Are you kicking me out?" Hiei demanded.

"What do you think?"

The demon already knew. He grabbed Robin's fist and loosened it from his coat. "Hn, Fine!" he growled, turning away from the human. "I'll go. I don't need any of you anyway."

He headed toward the door and disappeared down the hall.

"Robin, do you think that was a good idea?" Starfire asked, when the demon was gone and she was sure it was all right to talk again. "He's not from here. He might get lost in the city."

Robin could care less at the moment. "He'll be fine," he told her. "We don't have any reason to worry about him."

Starfire could have corrected him on that but she decided not to. He wouldn't have listened anyway.

* * *

Hiei left the Tower without looking back. He was in such a foul mood that he hadn't even bothered to say good bye to Raven. If they wanted him out, he was leaving. The demon stared across the bay at the city for a moment deciding what to do then, in a flash of black, disappeared.

_A/N_

_Sorry If I'm making Hiei act like a jerk I didn't mean to._


	12. Slade

Chapter 12 SLADE

Hiei's presense sent out a dark aura as he walked through the streets of Jump City. Being kicked out of the Titan's tower had put him in a very angry mood and it didn't help that whenever mothers saw him they would pull their children close and run away scared. They couldn't possibly know what he was for real. There was no way they could. Why did he care anyway? They could hide in their basements for all he cared.

What bothered him the most was not the people around him but what the Titans had said to him. Robin. Beastboy. Cyborg. Starfire and Raven.

Words they spoke flashed through his mind like pictures. Each face held an expression, reflecting the emotion they had shown when they'd spoken. Anger for Beastboy, Cyborg, and Robin. Happy for Starfire and a look of understanding for Raven.

"We saved your life and this is the thanks you give us!" Robin's angry voice echoed in his mind as he turned down an alley.

"You sure have a big chip on your shoulder," Cyborg's annoyed voice came next.

"Dude what's your deal?" came Beastboy's.

Hiei kept walking. He was so into his thoughts he didn't notice that he was being watched or that it was starting to get dark. "I understand how you feel," Raven's gentle voice came next. "They said similar things about me but you had the freedom to prevent it. I didn't."

He sighed. Heknew she was right. He could have prevented the pain he'd caused.

"Friend!" Starfire's happy bubbly voice streeched into his mind just then.

That did it. He couldn't stand her voice even in his mind. "Gah!" he growled in annoyance. "Why do I need them anyway?"

"Why indeed?" a soft emotionless voice asked, suddenly startling the demon.

Instantly he looked over his shoulder. He saw no one. Just walls on both sides, the darkening sky and the sign for the eatery across the street. He might not have _seen _anyone but he _sensed _someone.

"Who's there?" he demanded, his eyes scanning the alley for anything that looked out of place. "Show yourself!"

"I'm right here," that voice said again from cover of shadows.

Hiei looked around again. "Show yourself!" he commanded again, not liking being snuck up on. "Now!"

What he didn't realize was someone was sneeking up behind him. "If I have to find you you're going to wish you had!" he shouted.

Suddenly a chill went up his spine and he froze. Something told him he should look behind himself again. He looked over his shoulder but it was too late. Some sort of heavy object struck him in the head hard enough to knock him senseless.

As his unconcious form crumpled to the ground a figure stepped out of the shadows. Slade.

The villian stared down at the demon and said in the same emotionless voice. "I have a lot planned for you, my friend..."

* * *

Hiei's senses swirled like a confusing vortex as he came around awhile later. The first thing he became aware of was a throbbing in his head. It hurt so much he moaned out load. _My head!_

As he tried to sit up he suddenly realized he couldn't move. Instantly his eyes came wide open. A bright like shone unmercifully into them. He turned his head away from it and discovered his wrists and ankles were strapped to some kind of weird table.

_What the? _he thought staring back up at the light. It didn't take long for him to realize what happened. _Oh I see. Someone hit me from behind then brought me here. _He clenched his fists and glared at his bonds. _Well I'm not going to stay!_

Then he tried to break them.

Suddenly electricity seemed to pulse through his viens. It hurt so much it made him cry out.

"Struggling will only make it worse," a voice said, starling him out of his pain.

Hiei looked to his left, the direction the voice had come from. He saw a very tall man wearing a mask that showed only one eye, standing a few feet away.

"I see you have awakened," the man said.

"Who are you?" the demon demanded angrily. "And what are you planning on doing with me!"

"Nothing," Slade said calmly as he walked toward the table. "Right now I want a better look at you."

Suddenly the thing Hiei was lying on started moving upward. It rose until it was straight and Hiei was face to face with Slade.

"You don't look that impressive," Slade said after a minute. "Yet I can tell you have great power." he took another step forward. "You're a demon right?" he asked. "Seems that portal I opened worked better than I thought."

_Portal? Robin had mentioned someone opening a portal. Someone named Slade. _"Oh, so _you're _Slade," the demon said, his voice dripping with dislike. "You're the bastard the Teen Titans told me about."

Slade didn't have a reaction. He did take him by surprise thougth, when he reached out his hand and covered the demon's mouth with his thumb. "Is that anyway to talk to the one who is responcible for brining you here?" the man asked, leaning his face closer. "Actually you should be thanking me. I got you away from a bad influence."

"What are you talking about?" the demon demanded. "What bad influence?"

Slade put his hand over the demon's mouth to silence him. "That's something you'll learn in tietimem..." he said in a monetone.

Hiei stared at him in confusion. _What does he mean by that?  
_"I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to get to know each other," Slade went on.

Suddenly he put his hand under Hiei's chin. The demon wasn't expecting this and he gasped out loud. Slade brought his face in close. "When I'm through with you you'll forget about everything else," he said.

_What the hell are you doing! _the demon thought, turning his face away from the crazy person. _And what do you mean by_ _that? It better not mean what I think it means!_

Salde pulled it back then let it go. He took a step back and stood right in front ofg the demon, staring him eye to eye. "You don't belong out there with normal people," he said as if he were Hiei's father.

"And you think you can hold me here like this?" Hiei demanded, straining forward. "Think again!"

"I don't need to," the man replied calmly. "It'll do the job for me."

Suddenly the fire demon felt electricity shoot through his body again. It was so painful he couldn't hold in his screamed. "Ahhhhhh! Stop it!" he screamed in agony as shreds of his coat went flying. "ARGH!"

Then as quickly as it started it was over, leaving Hiei drained and shakey. _What the hell? _he thought as light no longer reflected off his eyes. "Uck..."

Slade explained as if nothing had happeend. "I wired your bonds to your nervous system. If you try to break free you'll only be hurting yourself..."

_My nervous system?How could anyone like him be able to wire **anything **to my nervous system?_

Slade kept on talking "I'm sure after awhile I'll no longer need to hold you like this," he went on, reaching up to poke Hiei in the face with a finger. "But it depends entirely on you."

Hiei stared at him blindly as his vison flashed black then colorful again. Something was wrong and he suddenly felt hot. _Do I have a fever? _he wondered as his head dropped forward. _Did I get some kind of infection? Did I...?_

He never finished the thought. Darkness enveloped his mind and he once again lost conciousness.

_A/N_

_I seriously think Slade is or might be gay. Either that or he likes to rape children (Not that Hiei and the Titans are children) or under agers. Don't worry he's not going to rape Hiei that would be gross! (And I don't write stuff like that) He's also a smart pediphile. He would be smart enough to figure a way to keep poor Hiei prisoner. All well. I hate him but his vilianess was the most likely to do these things. All well. I hope you're not mad and please don't flame me._


	13. TESTING HIS SKILLS

CHAPTER 13 TESTING HIS SKILLS

Disclaimer: I don't own Hiei or the Teen Titans

Meanwhile back at Titan's tower Raven sat on her bed in her bedroom with her legs tucked up against her chin, thinking about Hiei and everything he'd said to her. _He sounded so sad, _she thought, remembering when he'd said the word home in that voice full of longing. _Maybe he wants to return to his friends._

She stared down at something in her hands. The device that brought him to her dimension in the first place. _Maybe I should tell him I have the way to send him home... _she turned the the device on and a READY message blinked on. She turned it off. _But do I really want him to do that? _she asked herself. _Should I let him go?_

Her heart began to pound as she thought about him. His face, especially his eyes. She set the device down and looked out the window. _Do I want to let him go? _she wondered. _Would it be unfair to me if I did? What about **them? **Does he miss anyone from there for real?_

Then she remembered he'd mentioned soemone he did care about. "The most important person to me is my twin sister, Yukina," he'd said during their discussion earlier that day. "She's the only person I truely care about."

_Yukina, _Raven thought closing her eyes halfway. _The sister who doesn't realize who he is... he cares for her so much! _her heart began to beat faster. _Does he care about me as well? Even a little?_

She set the portal remote down and stood up. _He never said he cared about me! _she reminded herself. _He probably doesn't even have feelings for me. _She shook her head. _I don't care! I care about him. _she put the remote back on her nightstand. _It would be selfish if I made him stay here because I have feelings for him..._

She felt her face getting hot and realized she was blushing again. She remembered the first time she'd blushed because of him. She'd been staring at his chest and he hadn't liked it. Maybe that was when she first realized she did have feelings for him but somehow she was starting to admit it to herself now.

_I do care and have feelings for him, _she thought looking out the window at the darkening sky. _But..._

She turned from the window and headed for the door. Then she changed her mind and returned to her bed. She lay down on a mattress and hugged a pillow to her chest. She closed her eyes and tried to get her mind off of him.

* * *

Hiei woke from a dream and stared at the ceiling for a moment as he let himself wake up. Absently he lifted his hand, forgetting for a moment that he was stuck to a table. To his surprise his hand came up and he stared at it a moment in confusion. _What? I'm loose? _he thought, sitting up. _How in the world did that happen?_

He looked around the lab, making sure Slade wasn't there. _I don't see that stupid bastard anywhere. So maybe I can get out of here before he realizes I found out I can get away..._

He jumped off the table and started walking in the direction he thought the exit was. _But it seems... just a little... suspicious..._

Just then he heard a noise behind him. The fire demon turned slightly and spotted one of Slade's robots aiming a gun at him. _Damn it! _he thought, clenching his teeth. _Just what I don't need!_

He turned on the robt and came at it. The thing couldn't match his speed and wasn't able to move out of the way before Hiei planted a fist in its face, breaking the working system. As it crumbled to the floor Hiei looked up to realize that there had been more than one.

About fifty robots seemed to come out of nowhere and were coming at him.

_Damn it! _he thought angrily as he looked around for a weapon. _I need something to get rid of these guys!_

He spotted his sword lying on the floor. _Huh? _he thought, staring at it for a moment. _Where did that come from? I'm sure it wasn't there before. _

No matter. He ran to it and picked it up. He then turned back to the robots and charged at them. As he dealt with them he imagined doing the same thing to their master. _I'll enjoy torturing him if I ever get my hands on that sick bastard! _he thought as he chopped the robots to pieces. _Nobody treats me like that!_

By then he'd destroyed every single robot in the area and it didn't look like more were coming. He stood over the spare parts he'd created and figured things out. _The small fry are no challenge at all. Even though they ganged up on me. I get the strangest feeling that this might have been planned..._

Suddenly he felt a presense that sent electricity up his spine. He knew that feeling. He'd felt it before. In the alley he'd been ambushed in.

"Impressive," said a voice behind him.

_What the? _he thought turning his head in surprise. Slade. _Where did he come from?_

"Get the hell away from me!" Hiei shouted, raising his sword to strike the man.

When he did the steel impacted painfully with a metal staff. the vibration temporarily stunned him and he couldn't move for a second. Slade took that moment to grab him by the arm and shove him roughly against the wall.

"Did you really expect me to let you get away that easily?" the man demanded.

_I knew it! _the fire demon thought, grinding his teeth in ager.

Slade then turned him around and, grabbing him by the wrists, roughly slammed Hiei's back into the wall. The man held him there and leaned his face close, much to Hiei's disgust and displeasure. "You have spirit," Slade said in his annoying voice. "Just like the Teen Titans."  
Hiei glared at the man, annoyed that he'd been put in the same catagory as five well four meer teens (He didn't consider Raven a meer teen since she's half demon because of her daddy). "I'm nothing like them," he growled.

Then he broke Slade's grip and gave the man a uppercut. "ARGH!" the man screamed in agony as he fell away form the fire demon.

Hiei moved away from Slade and picked his sword up off the floor where he'd dropped it. "Here's your one way ticket to hell, you bastard!" he shouted, coming at the human.

Just as he was about to strike Slade down something strange happened. His body seemed to stop functioning and he froze with his sword just inches from Slade's face. _What the hell? _he thought shocked. _What's going on?_

Slade gave him a bored look. "You should watch your language, boy." he said before shoving Hiei roughly backwards.

_What? How'd he? _the demon thought as he fell back and his sword dropped out of his hand with a clatter. The fire demon stopped falling poff balance when he hit a wall behind him he felt his spine crunch painfully against it. "Gah!"

Suddenly he heard something snap and glanced at his right arm. The bindings from before closed tightly around his wrists and ankles making him realize Slade had knocked him back against that cursed table.

_No! _he thought grinding his teeth, _Damn it!_

He glanced back at Slade who was coming toward him. "What kind of game are you playing?" the fire demon demanded angrily. "I don't know what you're after and I don't have it!"

_**SLAP!**_

Slade swung his hand painfully across Hiei's face, leaving a dark red hand print on it. Hiei stared at him in shock. _Did he just hit me!  
_"I don't want anything you have," the man told him. "But there's something you can give me... with time."

The fire demon glared hatefully at Slade. _What's up with this idiot? _he wondered. _Is he playing with me?  
_Either way it didn't matter to Hiei. The only thing he wanted more than going home at that moment was killing Slade.

_A/n_

_HE CAN'T GET AWAY YET!_

_Incase you might be confused. Slade let Hiei loose for awhile to trest his skills. The guy might be fucked up in many ways but he is a genious when it comes to things like that or am I just giving him too much credit?_


	14. Looking

CHAPTER 14 LOOKING

Raven woke from a dream thinking about Hiei. She decided to just go ahead and tell him about having the device that could send him home. She realized it was the right thing to do even if she didn't really want to. She left her room and went to Terra's where Hiei was staying. She did not know that Robin had kicked the demon out yet so when she found an empty room she was a bit surprised and a little confused.

"Have any of you seen Hiei?" she asked, coming into the main room.

Starfire, who was in the kitchen area making a snack for her and her pet Silky, looked up and replied. "He's gone."

Raven stared at her friend. "Gone?" she asked. "Where has he gone and why?"

"Robin kicked him out," Beastboy answered from the sofa.

"Kicked him out?" the pale girl questioned. "Why did he do that? Doesn't he realize Hiei doesn't live on this planet? He might be lost in the city. He might have run into _Slade!"_

Beastboy shrugged, never taking his eyes off the TV screen. "Not my problem," he said.

Raven couldn't believe it. She looked over at Starfire who gave her a helpless look. "I think we should at least look for him to make sure he's okay," she suggested.

Nobody even attempted to move. She should have figured. _They _didn't care or understand.

"Fine," she said annoyed at their apathy. "I'll go look for him myself!" Then she stalked out of the room without a look back.

Beastboy and Starfire watched her go but didn't attmept to call her back with information. Both knew very little anyway. Robin had kicked Hiei out plain and simple.

"Raven didn't take the news very well did she?" Robin asked coming into the livingroom just then.

His two other friends shook their heads. Both knew she wouldn't have. She had been the only one who had gotten close to the demon and had been the only one he'd opened up to. She had been his only friend.

"It's best if she doesn't know why," Robin went on, walking over to the kitchen area and opening the fridge. "She might question why I did what I did."

"She already has," Satfire told him, as she watched their leader pull out a soda. "She told us she was going to look for him. She mentioned not wanting him to run into Slade." She hoped mentioning the villain would make Robin change his mind.

It didn't work. "He can talk care of himself," Robin informed her. "If he fights Slade like he fought us he'll be fine."

"Hey!" Cyborg shouted, coming into the livingroom looking upset. "You should see what that guy did to our obstical course!"

00000000000

Raven stayed in the shadows of the hall listening to her friends conversations, hoping to find out where the demon had gone. When she heard Robin say Hiei would be fine she shook her head. She knew better. The pale girl headed down the hall and walked outside to the roof of the building. For a moment she just stood there staring at the stars. _Hiei... _Then she rose into the air and started for the city. _ My friends might not care what happens to you but I do!_

She thought about the fire demon, his slightly tanned face holding the last expression she'd seen on it. Longing. _No matter where you are I'll find you... _she thought replaying that image over and over. _I just hope Slade hasn't found you first..._

0000

"If you think I'm going to help you with anything that will make those kids suffer for your own sick pleasure I will not be involved!" Hiei shouted at Slade.

"Why do you care about their fate?" Slade wanted to know. "They don't even trust you. They kicked you out of the Tower, remember?"

Hiei stared at Slade in shock. _How does he know that?_

Slade read the question on the fire demon's face. "I know more than you think," he informed him. "I know how the Titans treated you. I know they don't accept you."

Hiei said nothing. How did Slade know that? Did he have a way of seeing things in their Tower or... _Does he still have a link in my mind? _the demon wondered. _Impossible! Nobody comes into my mind unless I allow them in!_

"They never said they didn't accept me!" Hiei growled angrily. "and I don't care if they don't!"

"You say that but do you mean it?"

What a stupid question! the demon thought. Of course he ment it!

Or did he?

Slade seemed to be enjoying making the fire demon feel uncomfortable about his own insistants. "You would rather be accept by them," the man insisted. "Especially Raven. I'm sure just the sight of her makes you fell let's say... different."

Hiei had a feeling he knew what the man was insinuating and he didn't like it. "I'm not like that!" he informed the human, straining against his bonds. "and I don't appreciate you thinking that way about me!"

Electricity shot through the fire demon at the strain and he held in screams as he let himself relax slightly as he shut his eyes and ground his teeth at the pain.

"I only tell the truth," Slade said as if nothing had happened.

For a moment the demon said nothing. He didn't want to look at Slade so he kept his eyes closed.

"Or would you rather kill her? I'm sure you would enjoy that wouldn't you?"

_What's he saying? I'm not that kind of person anymore!_

Suddenly a familiar voice filled his mind, as if someone was speeking into his ear. "_Don't listen to him!" _Raven's voice shouted into his mind. _"He's lying!"_

Hiei's eyes came open in shock._ Raven! _No Raven. Just Slade. The fire demon glared at him. "You're lying!" he shouted. "Raven knows more about me than you do! She understands me!"

Slade didn't seem to care. "You think you know her better than I do?" he asked. "She's not the kind of person to take advice from." He leaned in close again. "I've been around her much longer than you have," he informed him. "I've seen what happens when she lets her emotions control her. Her own insecurity makes her dangerous. She thinks she has her powers under control but she doesn't. She can't help you and she can't help herself."

"Are you trying to make me hate her?" Hiei demanded, sick of this man. "I'm not going to hold her emtional problems against her. Nobody can completely control them."

"Not even you."

"I NEVER SAID I DID!"

"Because you know if you do you'll be better than her."

"Shut your mouth! You might be able to get other people to do what you want with that kind of talk but it won't work with me!"

"I'm not so sure about that."

_He's trying to get to me, _the demon realized. _He's trying to draw out my evil nature. Tha's why he keeps saying those things. _

_"Nobody can manipulate you unless you let them," _he remembered Raven telling him back at the Tower.

He knew she was right. _I won't let him do that! I'm stronger than that! _He closed his eyes, shutting out Slade's image. _If Raven can get into my mind I know I can get into hers. Maybe I can tell her where I am. _The area covered by the bandage glowed slightly as he concentrated. _It's worth a try..._

_000_

Raven was flying over the city searching for Hiei when she suddenly heard a voice speaking into her mind. _Raven. If you get this please come find me. I need you..._

Raven froze in place above the city. She knew that voice. "Hiei?" she said shocked.

_A/N_

_Yes he's a telepath. lol. Hope they're in character. I tried my best. I hate Slade. _


	15. Raven's Attempt

CHAPTER 15 Raven's Attempt

Raven felt herself being led to a building some distance away near the edge of the city. When she reached it she landed softly on the roof and looked around. "This has got to be the place," she said out loud, biting a fingernail "But what if I'm wrong and Slade had nothing to do with Hiei's disappearance? He did seem upset earlier. Maybe he doesn't want to be found..."

"Your friends don't trust me," he'd told her in a dead serious voice. "They don't want me around. I can tell by the way they look at me.."

_But he didn't really sound like he wanted to leave... _she thought putting a hand over her mouth thoughtfully.

Suddenly a horrible image came to her mind. Hiei. Bloody and shirtless, lying on a cold stone floor looking up at her with dying eyes. "Raven..." he said putting out a hand to her.

"Hiei?" the pale girl gasped, realizing the demon might be in big trouble. Instantly she was surrounded by darkness and slowly went into the floor. _He's in trouble. I have to help him!_

00000000

Slade grabbed the demon's face again. "You should stay with someone who understands you," he said.

Hiei moved his face away from Slade. He was getting real sick of this man and the murderous intention he'd felt before was getting stronger. "Who would that be?" he demanded glaring at the human hatefully. "You? I don't think so!"

"Who else would it be?" Slade asked calmly.

"Not you! Not a chance in Hell!"

"You should really learn to watch your mouth."

Then the maniac hit him across the face again. Hard enough to draw blood.

"Uh..." the fire demon gasped as a trickled of blood flowed down his face from a shallow cut near his forehead.

"Things would be easier if you just say 'yes'." the man informed him then looked rady to strike him again to put his point across.

It never happened.

At the moment he would have a loud voice commanded. "Leave him alone, Slade!"

Both Slade and Hiei looked in the direction the voice had come from.

Hiei spotted a girl in a black leotard and a blue cape hovering a few inches off the floor about nine yards away. She had her hands over her head and dark energy pulsed through them. She looked ticked.

"Raven," Slade said calmly.

"Let Hiei go, Slade!" the girl ordered.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," the man told her.

Suddenly Hiei felt electricity shoot through him and he cried out. When Raven saw him go limp she thought he was dead. "Hiei!" she cried as unexpected tears tried to flow out.

Slade was ready to pass the blame. "If he dies it will be your fault not mine," he said pointing at her.

_No! _Raven thought clenching a fist as what he said sunk in. "NO!" she screamed. Then she put her hands before her and began the spell. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthose!"

At that monent more of Slades robots came out of the shadows and went after her. The pale girl used her powers to throw objects and other robots at Slade's army. She was determined to get past them and save Hiei from Slade.

_I won't let him hurt you anymore! _she thought glancing at Hiei as she rose into the air above the robots.

"Release him, Slade!" she shouted, flying toward him.

"That will be impossible, Raven," he told her.

"No it won't!" she growled as dark energy surrounded her whole body. "Because I'm going to make sure you do!"

She would have too but just as she got close to him one of his robots fire at her. She felt pain in her back, an electrical pain. It hurt so much she screamed out loud, something she disliked doing. It was a high horrible scream.

0000000

The scream was so loud and horrible sounding that it instantly rewoke Hiei. He opened his eyes and looked up just in time to see Raven fall wounded to the floor.

"Raven!" he shouted not knowing what had happened.

The pale girl looked up at him with an apology on her face. _Hiei.. _she thought as she stared into his eyes. _I'm so sorry... I failed..._

"Shame," Slade said standing over her. "I expected more from you, Raven." he glanced at Hiei. "Looks like your girlfriend wasn't as powerful as you thought she was." he said in a voice that didn't seem taunting though it was.

For some reason that statement angered the fire demon. "You sick bastard!" he growled in anger.

"Oh, did I offend you?" the mna asked tauntingly.

Hiei clenched his fists in anger. He had had about enough of this cocky son of a-. All he wanted now was to get rid of him. Not caring about his pain any longer his strained against his bonds. "EEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" he screamed as pain shot through him. The pain just fueled his anger which, to him, was very welcome. "You are a fool!" he shouted at Slade. "You care for nothing but your own selfish needs!"

"You're no better," Slade told him.

"I have reasons for my actions," Hiei informed him. "You don't!"

Raven started to push herself up off the floor. She glared hatefully at Slade. _You've hurt him enough, _she thought. _I won't give up! I won't let you hurt him anymore!_

Hiei saw Raven over Slades shoulder. The girl was slowly getting back onto her feet. He saw her grab her shoulder. She was wounded but still willing to fight. _If I don't help him nobody will, _she told herself. _and Slade can keep hurting him._

"Rsven?" the fire demon said as if he read her mind.

Slade turned around.

Raven faced him. "I won't give up!" she shouted, pointing at him. "Let him go, Slade! He doesn't deserve what you're doing to him!"

"That shows what little you know, Raven," the man replied.

Then he swung his arm and knocked her to the floor again. "Ahhh!" she screamed as she was pushed backward.

"You don't know what he deserves but this shows your own foolishness," Slade told her as he watched the girl push herself back up again.

She stared at him with slightly glazed eyes. _What?_

"You've been letting your emotions get in the way of your thinking, Raven," the man scolded her like he was her father or something. "That won't help anyone."

He was walking up to her as he spoke. Hiei had no idea why. _What is he doing now?_

Suddenly the man's hand shot out and clamped tightly around the pale girl's neck. "AAHHH!" she screamed as she was lifted off the floor.

Hiei's anger came back again. "Fool! You think killing her will make me change my mind?" he demanded. "If you kill her it will only make me want to kill you more!" _Raven. We never did finish our conversation did we? Now we probably never will. _"Kill her, Slade, and I promise that no matter what happens or where you go I will find and kill you!"

Suddenly a firely aura surrounded him and his Jagan eye opened. The light from the eye increased the temperature of the fire but Hiei, being half fire demon, didn't feel it. He was too preoccupiued to feel it anyway.

His eyes were centered on Raven and the man about to kill her. _Raven ,you're my prey! I won't let anyone else have you!_

_A/N_

_Sorry about that. This chapter confused me a little when I wrote it. I hope it doesn't confuse you. Don't worry everything will be okay. Be patient. Hiei won't be tortured anymore after this. Oops spoiled it. All well. _


	16. Anger And Darkness

CHAPTER 16 Anger and Darkness

A constricting pressure began crushing Raven's windpipe, making it harder for her to breathe. Raven could feel herself starting to float away.

"Give it up, Raven," Slade said, not losing his grip one fraction. "You know you shouldn't have come alone."

Raven realized that now but she also knew the others wouldn't have come anyway but now she couldn't do anything about it even if she wanted to. She was going to die. He was going to kill her. _Hiei... _the name passed through her mind as darkness began to creep into the corners of her vision.

Suddenly a voice cried out. "Slade!"

The darkness fled as Slade loosened his grip slightly, alloweing Raven to breath in gulps of air. Raven's blue eyes came back into focus. She recognized that voice. _Hiei? _she spotted him over Slade's shoulder and stared at him in disbelief. _Hiei!_

The demon was no longer strapped to the table. He stood a few feet behind Slade with an angry look on his face. His Jagan eye had opened and was back to its normal color. The fire demon had taken off his coat so now all he had on was a black sleevelss shirt and black pants. He pointed an angry finger at Slade. "First you torture me then you try to kill Raven right in front of me!" he demanded with rage building in his voice as the Jagan grew brighter. "I think it's time you realized just _who_ you're dealing with!"

Then Hiei picked his sword up off the floor where he'd dropped it and charged. "YYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" he yelled, coming at the man.

Slade dropped Raven and moved out of the way as Hiei swung his sword. The fire demon only cut air. Slade pulled out his metal staff and swung at Hiei. The staff hit him but he didn't even flinch. He just disappared in a flash of black.

Raven sat on the floor coughing as she tried to catch her breath. She watched the two fight. When Hiei disappeared she gasped in surprise. She hadn't expected that from him. She didn't know he could even do that. She'd thought she was the only one who could do something like that.

_Where did he go? _she wondered.

Just then he appeared again, only this time he was behind Slade. She gasped again. _How is he doing that? _

"Too slow, fool," Hiei addressed Slade.

The man turned swiftly around and swung blindly at Hiei. He missed. Hiei had disappeared again when he'd noticed something slightly more imortant.

He appeared in front of Raven. "Hiei!" the pale girl gasped in surprise.

Hiei didn't even look down at her as he faced Slade, making sure he wouldn't come near Raven. "Get up," he ordered.

She stared up at him. "What?"

"Get up and help me," he said again, gripping his sword with both hands. "You know I'm not just going to let you sit there and watch me deal with him."

"But..."

"You're a fighter," he told her, giving her a small glance over his shoulder. "Do you want him to think even less of you? You have to show him you're stronger than he thinks. Even half demons have great power." When he recieved no reply he went back to dealing with Salde. If Raven wasn't going to help he'd do this on his own. Slade was dead meat either way.

Raven just sat there a moment, letting what he had said sink in. _Slade does think low of me, He got into my emotions and mind and messed up my thinking just like he tried to do to Hiei. He... _the more she thought about it the more he usually controlable temper flared up. _He...! _She glared at Slade as her eyes burned a hateful red. _It's his fault all these things happen to everyone! He doesn't deserve to live!_

Slowly the half demon girl pushed herself to her feet as dark energy swirled around her. It as time she made him pay for everything he had done. She raised her hands and began reciting the spell. "Azaerath, Metrion, Zinthose..."

Slade was too busy focusing his attention on Hiei, who incidently was fighting Slade like the man was going to blow up the planet, and didn't know what hit him until he felt it. By then he was flying across the room, as if a black train had hit him. Quickly he put out his hand to stop himself and slid across the floor on his feet in a crouching position.

As he straightened up again he saw Hiei come at him again with murder in his blood red eyes. Raven was right behind him with anger on her face. Her eyes glowed blood red and dark energy swirled around her.

"I won't let you cause my friends anymore suffering," she snarled in that angry voice of hers that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere.

"Anger isn't going to stop me, Raven," Slade said then blocked a blow from Hiei's sword. "Not even your little boyfriend here."

"You underestimate me," Hiei growled as his Jagan glowed a bright green. "Maybe you should get rid of that big ego of yours and start looking at the big picture for a change!"

"And that would be?" the man challenged.

"Me kicking your ass!" (He's been spending too much time around Yusuke)

Hiei lifted his sword and swung it at Slade again. The man parried it with his staff but he wasn't fast enough to avoid the table Raven threw at him. It hit him in the side and sent him flying.

Hiei noticed the table had been the one he'd been held to. He figured she was making sure no one else would have to go through what he had been he'd been on it. _How considerate. _he thought.

Raven wasn't paying any attention to the fire demon. She had her full attention focused on Slade. "You can't avoid both of us is we fight at the same time!" she growled, picking up another table to chuck at him.

Hiei suddenly noticed black energy had wrapped around his sword. _What? _He stared at his weapon in fasination for a moment. Black energy pulsed around the blade like a black heart. He knew he wasn't responcible for that. He'd only used the darkness sword once and he wasn't using any of his spiritual energy now. Beisdes; this looked different. He glanced at Raven who seemed to have grown ten feet taller. _It must be hers._

He smiled as he stared at his darknened sword. _Interesting.._

"Hiei!" Raven called to him, snapping him out of his concintration on the black sword. "I need you!"

He was more than ready to help. He smiled once more and ran toward Raven and the man he hated with all his soul. As he came forward Raven flew out of his way and hovered a few feet behind him with the black energy of her powers pulsing around her body. The fire demon raised his sword high and jumped into the air. _This energy should sent him back where he belongs!_

Raven closed her eyes and focused. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthose!"

Hiei let lose the energy in the blade the same time Raven opened her eyes and did the same with her powers.

The energy flew at Slade and hit him with a huge black explosion. Hiei and Raven landed on the floor and watched the cloud roll toward the ceiling then fall back to the floor. They hoped he was gone for good now.

No such luck. As the dust cleared and Slade pulled himself out of it (looking like he'd been run over by a bus) he discovered Hiei and Rave looming over him threateningly.

"It's over, Slade," Raven told him, glaring down at the man at her feet.

Slade stared up at them calmly. "Over?" he said. "On no, this is only the _beginning_." then he jumped back and disappeared.

The two watched him go. Hiei would have gone after him but Raven's hand on his arm held him back. When the man was gone he turned to her. "Let's go," he said.

"Okay," she agreed. Then she did something unexpected, and totally unlike her. "I'm so glad you're okay!" she exclaimed, hugging him and resting her head on his chest as she felt tears of relief coming to her eyes. "If anything had happened to you I..." her voice trailed off.

Hiei stared at her without comment. He watched her slowly raise her head and stare at his face without a word. She was blushing slightly though. Before he could ask her what was wrong she brought her face in close. Then her lips met his in a kiss...

_A/N_

_Okay, I did not rush that fight I just suck at fighting scenes so they end up short. No, the story isn't over yet I still have a few chapters to write. I just felt like ending the chapter this way. I know Raven's not exactly acting like herself but what can I say? I tried! Seriously._


	17. ConFessing Their Feelings

CHAPTER 17 Confessing Their Feelings

Hiei stood frozen in surprise. He hadn't expected her to react like that. In fact; he hadn't expected her to react at all. Especially with a kiss. About that time Raven realized what she was doing and quickly moved her face away, blushing darkly.

"I'm sorry," she apoligized, moving away from him.

Hiei said nothing. He remembered something Slade had said to her. "Slade was right, you know," he said.

She looked up at him curiously.

"You shouldn't have come alone."

Her face filled with shock. _Hiei? _"But I wanted to-" she began.

"That's no excuse," he scolded her. "That was a mistake. He almost killed you! Even though your friends don't like me you should have brought them anyway."

He noticed them she didn't seem to be listening. She was too focused on her hand. "What's wrong?" he demanded.

She looked up at him, with her tongue sticking out, as if she'd been caught doing something she shouldn't. "I think I hurt my hand," she replied. "It's bleeding."

Hiei had nothing to say to that. Instead he reached out and grabbed the offending hand. "Here, let me," he said pulling it toward him.

Before she could refuse he brought the bleeding hand up to his mouth and started sucking on it. (ahh vampire Hiei!) She stared at him in surprise. What was he doing?

"Hiei.. What are-" she stopped when he moved his mouth away, let go of her hand, and started to walk behind her. "Your blood tastes like mine," he said as he went.

_What does he mean by that?_

"Raven," he said standing right beside her, startleing her out of her thoughts.

"Eh?" she gasped blushing.

"We'd better head back to the tower," he adviced as he put his coat/cloak back on. "I'm sure your friends are worried about you."

"Aren't you coming back with me?" she questioned.

He shook his head, his eyes showing an inner sadness. "No," he replied as he put on his scarf. "You're friends kicked me out, remember?"

She wasn't about to lose him again. "Well I'm not going back unless you do," she informed him. "When I couldn't find you and my friends wouldn't tell me where you went I got worried."

He looked at her. _She was? _he couldn't believe that. "You were worried about me/" he questioned. "Why?"

"Because you're my friend and that's how friends are," was the answer. "I couldn't just forget about you. Besides I care a great deal about you. I..." her voice trailed off.

Hiei didn't say anything for a long moment. He let her words sink in. She was his friend and she cared about him. Maybe the same way he realized he cared about her. Finally he leaned his face forward as if to kiss her. She blushed at that thought but he stopped just centimeters from her mouth. "If you really feel that way about me, Raven, I'll go back on one condition," he said.

She stepped back feeling his body heat, that's how close he was, and wrapped her cape tightly around her body. "What condition?" she asked. "What do you want?"

For a moment he just stood there, his eyes half closed, with a strange look of longing on his face. For a moment she thought he really was going to kiss her but he seemed to get ahold of himself and shook his head, as if ridding his mind of an enchantment. He took her hand and began leading her out of the building. "Teach me how to say "I'm sorry'," was the answer he gave her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About an hour later the two made it back to the tower. As they entered the building and took an elevator to the top floor Raven said. "I can't help you choose the right words to say to them, you'll have to figure that out yourself. I can tell you this though; You should at least let them know that you really mean it."

He smiled that cocky smile of his. "That should be easy enough," he said.

She gave him a Look. "Just don't say you're sorry when you're acting like that," she adviced. "You say it that way and they _won't _forgive you."

"Oh." the smiled left his face as he looked away from her. "I'm sorry."

"See," she said smiling at his words. "Just like that. It's that easy."

Hiei said nothing, he didn't even go "Hn!" The door opened and they stepped out. Raven suddenly didn't want him to see them yet. They could wait. She wanted to speak with him first. She wanted to tell him something before her emotions took over. She put her hand on his arm. "Wait," she said.

He gave her a curious look.

She didn't tell him why she'd stopped him. She tugged on his arm and led him outside onto the roof. One they were outside Hiei stared at the sky at the stars. _They're the same too, _he thought.

The sound of sniffling made him turn his attention away from they lights and focus on Raven again. He saw tears glistening in her blue eyes. _Raven? _"Why are you crying?" he asked.

She didn't give an answer. Instead she threw herself forward and hugged him. _Hiei! _She thought then looked up at him. "I'm so sorry! This is all my fault!"

Silence stretched between them for a moment as Hiei let her cry into his chest. After a minute the fire demon commanded. "Stop crying!" he pried her loose and held her at arm's length so he could look her in the eye. "You're the last person I'd expect this from," he closed his eyes and looked away. "It's foolish of you to be acting this way but-" not he pulled her into an embrase. "Thank you."

Raven didn't bother trying to break free. She hadn't expected this from him. After a moment he let her go and stepped back so he could look her in the eye. He looked like he wanted to say more, to give her an explaintion for hugging her. "After all I said and did to you and your friends," he began. "You didn't even hesitate to help me. You came to save me..." he lifted his hand and reached under his scarf as he kept talking. "You didn't give up on me."

_Why are you sayng that? _she wondered, looking at him. _I already told you..._

Hiei kept talking. "You say you can't show your emotions and feelings, yet you felt for me and didn't want to see me get hurt." He pulled his hand out from under his scarf something was in it now. He reached out his hand and put something around her neck. "For that I would like you to have this."

Raven lifted a trembling hand and felt something like a necklase hanging from her neck. She knew what it was. He'd told her about it and even shown it to her. _Hiei! _"Your mother's tear gem?" she said, blushing even though she didn't want to. "But I can't!"

He put a hand on her shoulder. "You deserve it," he told her. "I allowed you in my mind and you saved me. You saved me from myself. For that I am greatful."

_What does he mean by that? _she wondered as the necklase and her cape blew gently in the night breeze.

Hiei didn't explain what he ment. What he did next she wasn't expecting at all. He grabbed her head in his hands and brought it toward him. Before the pale girl could ask him what he was doing her mouth met his.

He was kissing her!

_Hiei? _she figured out what he was doing right away. _Is he kissing me? For real? He can't yet he is... _she raised her hand and rested it on his shoulder. _Will he allow me to do the same thing? Will this last long enough for me to let him know how I feel too? Should I even do this? _she closed her eyes and threw the questions to the wind. She couldn't lose this chance. _I don't care. This is mine... and I'll take it!_

After what seemed like hours Hiei finally let her go and thier mouths parted company. "Are you ready to go in now?" he asked her.

She couldn't speak. All she could do was nod yes.

He started for the door but she hesitated a big longer "Hiei," she called to him. "Wait."

He looked back at her. "Yeah?"

She wanted to know. "How do you feel?"

He stared at her. _What does she mean? _"About what?" he questioned.

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked, not meeting his eyes. "What was the reason?'

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked, facing her again but not walking back to where she stood. _I care about you..._

She had to ask just to be sure. "Do you care about me?"

No answer.

Raven waited a moment then blurted out, feeling foolish as she did so. "Welll I care about you."

His face showed surprise.

She knew this would probably her only chance to tell him. She admitted. "I like- love you."

"Is that why you came looking for me?" he asked. "Because of this feeling called 'love'?"

"That's part of the reason," she admitted. "But you're also my friend. You're the first person I ever really connected to." she told him as she walked toward him. "You're the only person I ever totally opened up to. I care for you deeply." she put a hand on his face. "Even if you don't feel the same way."

He wanted to say something to correct her. '"Raven-"

She cut him off by returning the kiss he'd given to her. As she held him she started to feel as if he didn't share the same feelings. She wanted to let him know how she felt even if he didn't feel the same way.

When he finally pried her loose they were both breathing heavily. The fire demon held her at arms length and stared into her sad blue eyes. "You care for me that much?" he asked in a breathy voice.

She nodded.

He smiled.

She blushed when she realized how nice his smile was.

"If you really feel that way about me, Raven, then I tihnk I'd better admit something myself, seeing my kiss didn't tell you already." he was silent a monent then burst out. "I love you too."

_A/N_

_Never been very good at romantic stuff though that's mostly what I write. I hope it was okay. This chapter sure seems complicated for some reason. I thought it through many times yet it doesn't seem that great. Hope you liked it. One more chappy to go. _


	18. The End

CHAPTER 18

Raven was speechless. She hadn't expected him to return her feelings. "You do?" she asked, just to be sure.

"Yes," he confirmed, nodding.

"Why?"

"Do I have to give you a big reason?" he asked. "Can't you just be happy that I love you?"

Raven was silent. Did he need to give her a reason? No he didn't. She smiled. "I guess not," she said.

"Are you ready to go in the tower now?" he asked again.

"Almost," she walked up to him and took his bandaged right hand in her own. "Now I am," she said with a smile.

"Hn!" he snorted but he was smiling too.

Just as they were about to head in they heard someone sneeze. They looked at each other then toward the door. "I think we have spies," she said to Hiei.

He nodded.

"All right you guys, come on out!" Raven commanded looking at the door.

The door opened slowly and four guilty faces appeared in the doorway. "Hi, Raven," Robin said.

"Were you spying on us?" she demanded.

"Yeah," he said replied.

"How long have you four been hiding there?" Hiei demanded.

"Not long if that's what you're asking," Beastboy shot at him.

"Only long enough to hear everything am I right?" he asked.

"Oh yes!" Starfire answered before anyone could stop her. She stepped out onto the room and walked toward them with her arms out wide. "It was glorius!"

Then, before Hiei or Raven could escape, she gathered them up into a crushing hug. "I was hoping you two would start the going out!" she squealed. "and my hope is now reality!"

"Yeah!" Raven gasped. "But we can't if you're choking us!"

Hiei didn't bother breaking the hold this time. He found it rather amusing that such a wimpy looking girl was so strong.

Beastboy stood in the doorway looking jealous though only Cyborg paid any attention. "What's wrong, BB?" he asked leaning against the shape shifter. "Did you want to go out with Raven?"

"No!" he snapped.

"Are you sure?" Cyborg asked, poking Beastboy's cheek with a finger as he grinned goofily. "Your face says otherwise!"

"Shut up!" the Beastboy screamed, turning into a T-Rex. He angrily chased Cyborg around the roof, trying to snap his head off.

"Lay off, BB!" Cyborg shouted as he ran. "I was only joking!"

"Joking my butt!" Beastboy yelled at him.

The others watched them. "Are you sure about this?" Raven asked, looking back at Hiei's face. "Being with me means putting up with _them." _she pointed a finger at the two running figures.

Hiei nodded. "It's okay," he assured her. "I put up with Kuwabara all the time. I can put up with these idiots."

Raven smiled and put her head on his shoulder. It was nice having someone around who felt the same way she did about some things.

"Hey," Robin said to them. "Want to come with me and Star and get a pizza?"

The new couple looked at each other. They smiled and shrugged. Why not? They could stand to hang out just this once...

THE END

_A/N_

_This is it. I hope you all liked it. Sorry the last chapter was so short. Almost everytime I do one more chapter for a fic it comes out short. All well. Just incase you might be wondering Robin and the others (except Beastboy) were so happy to see Raven with a boyfriend they forgot about how mean he'd been. lol. _


	19. HUGE EXPLAINATION NOTE

A HUGE NOTE OF EXPLANATION.

Okay someone wanted me to resolve the issues of getting Hiei home , Slades coming back to bug Hiei again, and why he didn't use the dragon to terminate Slade. Well here's the explanations.

1: Raven has the remote that controls the portal between worlds (as said in chapter one and thirteen). Raven can easily explain to him that if he really wants to get home she has the means of sending him there by use of the remote. Right now he doesn't want to return home because there's nothing there for him. If he starts missing Yukina or Kurama he can just return home with the portal.

2: As for the issue with Slade. Slade plans on coming back to try to convince Hiei to join him but Hiei already made up his mind that he hates the man and therefore won't ever work for him.

3: Hiei didn't use the Dragon because he didn't want Raven to have to carry him back to the tower. I made him use the dragon once in a fanfic and just like in the show and movie he became useless for the next few hours. I didn't feel like making Hiei dead weight for the next chapter or two and besides; he's more powerful than Slade anyway and therefore he didn't need to use the dragon. (I don't see why someone has to obsess over that stupid thing anyway. Hiei hardly uses it in the anime maybe four or five times but that's it.). Besides I thought Hiei and Raven defeating Slade together was a good idea. (Hiei could see just how powerful Raven really was and believe me if she can kill her daddy she has major power. Besides; she's half demon).

4: If he'd use the dragon the abliterate Slade that would have just been stupid because the idiot would have come back somehow like he always does. And I didn't want any rapid Slade fanatics getting on my back about my killing him. I didn't want to kill him anyway.

5: Fluffy the Black Dragon gets too much fic time anyway. (What? Are you gonna yell at me cuz I called the Black Dragon Fluffy!) Why does someone have to ask me why I didn't use him? The answer is. I JUST DIDN'T WANT TO! (No I am NOT mad at the person who asked me the questions about these issues. I appreciate the questions because, well, I was having a hard time explaining them myself in my mind. Now It's all resloves for me)

6: And if I make a sequla (which I probably won't so please don't beg me to okay) I'll probably put the other YuYu guys in it and Starfire can go gaga over Kurama and make Robin jealous. BWAHAHAHAAHA!

Well I hope this helped explain some unresolved issues in the story. (Though I've read books with unresolved issues that didn't have sequals. It made me wonder. What's with this part? Like in the one War Craft book I read. There was something unresolved in it and it drives me nuts whenever I think about it). Anyway I hope this satisfies you all and you won't have to ask me more questions on the subjects.

This is it with a little bonus. lol

This happens about a week later. Hiei had asked Raven if there was a way to take him home if he ever needed one. Her answer was...

Raven pressed the ready button on the portal remote. "So if you ever want to return home to your own dimension all you have to do is press this button and the portal will open." Outside a large swirling portal appeared in the sky.

Hiei nodded. He reached over and took the remote out of her hand. He pressed the power button and the portal closed as the remote deactivated it. "I see," he said. He stared at the devise a moment then handed it back to her. "You'd better keep it. If I have it I might lose it or something."

The pale girl nodded and put the remote back into the drawer of her nightstand. "Okay," she said. "So what do you want to do now?"

He took her hand and started out of the room. "The hanging out," he said imitating Starfire.

Raven giggled. He'd sounded just like her.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Starfire was just leaving the mall. She had seen the portal in the sky and had rushed outside to investigate. By the time she'd reached the street the portal had vanished. "Oh rats," she muttered, slapping her shopping bags against her thighs. "This is the third time this week I've seen one of those. What's going on?"

"Excuse me," said a voice behind her.

The ailen girl quickly spun around. She found herself staring into a pair of emerald green eyes set in a palish face with long rose red hair.

"Yes?" she said, unable to take her eyes off the face.

The red head looked around himself (No she wasn't confused by his pretty face like some people are). "Can you tell me where I am?"

"Yes," she replied. "This is Jump City in the United Staes of America."

"Oh," he said still staring at his surroundings.

"You're not from around here are you?" the alien girl asked.

The boy shook his head. "No," he replied. "I'm from some other world."

_Some other world? Like mine maybe?No that can't be. He's not dressed like a Tamerain. _

"Where are you from?" she asked.

"The Makia."

She remembered hearing that word somewhere. "What is the Makia?" she asked.

"The demon World."

Starfire gasped. "You're from the Demon World!" she exclaimed

"Yes," he looked at her. "Why?"

"I have a friend who is from the Demon World," she replied getting excited. "His name is Hiei."

The red head's eyes grew wide at the name. "Hiei!"

"Yes, he is friend Raven's boyfriend."

"Hiei..." the boy looked right at her. "Where is he? Can you take me to him?"

"Yes," Starfire replied, all to willing to take this red haired prince anywhere. She took his arm. "Come with me. By the way. I'm Starfire. What's your name?"

He smiled at her. "Kurama."

Just some stupid thing I had in my head. No it's not going to be part of a sequal because that's all I have. Incase you might be wondering why the portal was mentioned opening three times it's because Beastboy had found the remote and had been playing with it.


End file.
